MoonLight
by NatariiGrace
Summary: Bella moves to La Push instead of Forks; making her go to La Push High never meeting Edward. Jacob Imprints on her when he phases. One day Bella goes for a walk in the same place Edward is hunting; her smell makes him go rabid and follow her back into La Push Rez creating tension, breaking the treaty, and creating an all-out war between Vampires and Werewolves. R&R! M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Charlie's Point of View**

"Charlie it's for you" Jacob calls from the kitchen, phone in hand. When did the phone ring?

"Who is it" Jacob shruggs handing the phone over. "Hello?" I ask into the receiver.

"Dad, it's me Bella."

"Oh hey Bells, how's Arizona?" What on earth did she want; she never calls me except when her mother forces her to on my birthday, or hers.

"Muggy, hey I was wondering if I could maybe move up there, you know to Forks?" So that's what she wants, as far as I was concerned she hated this place, which is why she always would dragged me to California for a few weeks' vacation every year.

"Um yea sure honey, but you remember I live with Billy and his son Jacob right?"

"Oh yea... that's right... on the Reservation"

"I will ask if you can live here with us, if that's what you really want"

"Yes, this is what I really want, I actually like Forks" I could hear the distaste in her voice at the word Forks.

"Hold on then" Setting the phone down on the counter I walk back into the living room where Billy was on the couch sucked into the game. "Billy"

"Yea one more minute" his eyes never leave the screen. "Yea Charlie" he finally asks once the commercials come on.

"Bella's on the phone, she wants to know if she can move up here"

"Well she's your daughter, what do you say"

"It's your house Billy; I'd love for my daughter to come live with us."

"Well it is a bit small but you and Jake can build on to it before she arrives" Great more work to do, if that old man wasn't in a wheel chair... Nodding at whatever came out of his mouth I walk back into the kitchen.

"Bells you still there?" I ask into the quiet phone.

"Yea dad I'm here. What did he say?"

"He said yes. When will you be coming" I really hope we can finish this before she shows up I don't even know where she would sleep, if I already have the couch.

"About a month?" she asks me still unsure. "Mom doesn't know yet, so I will need time to break it too her, and get my stuff together." She confesses.

"You haven't told your mother yet?" I ask shocked; they usually tell each other everything.

"Not yet, but you know how mom gets" Yes, yes I did know how Renee was, longingness washes over me, why did she have to leave me, and move that far away. And then marry that... BOY... wasn't I manly enough for her, so what if I lived in a small town, that the sun hardly showed his face. But that's no excuse, we made a pack, and together until death do us part. For sickness and in heal... "DAD, are you even listening to me!"

"Oh yea, Call me after you tell your mother, I got to go Billy needs the phone" I hang up the phone before she could give me any other excuse or answer. My life was about to get harder.

"What do I need the phone for Charlie?" Billy asked wheeling himself into the kitchen, a smug grin pressed through the wrinkles of age on his face.

"Oh huh nothing I was just... uh... Bella will be here in a month; do you want me to draw up a plan for the house?"

"Nothing uh, um yea I will go get Jacob so he can help you" He said wheeling himself back into the living room and through the hall towards Jacobs's room. "Jake, will you come out here please"

"What now old man can't reach the cereal?" He laughs.

"Jacob you will be helping Charlie with the plans to make this house bigger"

"What? Why? Dad come on, we don't need it bigger"

"Jacob, Bella is coming to live with us, and she will need her own room, and so will Charlie, I really don't wanna keep wiping up his slobber from the couch cushions every morning" I don't slobber in my sleep. At least I think I don't hmp. "Please Jacob, if you do this I will give you that money you want for the parts to your rabbit, and we'll give Bella the truck" He pondered it for a moment, he couldn't pass this deal up, he defiantly wasn't old enough to get a job though I doubt he could get one anyways, with a town as small as this. Plus he's been hounding the hell out of Billy for months, and I can't keep pretending to loose against him in poker, its making me look like wuss.

"You got yourself a deal old man. Come on Charlie we should get to work on those plans before Bella gets here" Right like that's the reason he wants to get started, im not even sure he remembers her, they were just kids after all. I walk over to the counter grabbing the pen and note book, and then sat down next to Jacob at the table to begin. "I think we should make it a four bedroom, if either of my sisters comes to visit i can always move on to the couch, Also should open up the living room by busting down these walls here" He had already drawn out a square with lines for the walls. It was probably off, but i doubt I could draw any better.

"We should make an upstairs, you know put the rooms up there, and maybe a guest bedroom down here, turn your room back into the Laundry room; Im running out of quarters anyways." I added my notes to the side of the page, grabbing another sheet to draw the upstairs on; which just as i suspected, was almost as bad as his.

"We could put the stair case right were the couch is so that it will be in the middle of the upstairs, and then position each room around it, like so" he drew it out with shaking hands. "So each room can have a balcony and lots of windows"

"A balcony, seriously Jake, what kind of idea is that. Balconies are for sitting in the sun, do you see sun here?" Billy wheels himself up to the table, gawking at our sketch. "Wow you certainly got your art skills from your mother didn't you" He smiled grabbing the pen out of my hands, and the note book from Jake, "Here let me do it for you." Jacob tried to object, but Billy wouldn't have it, his mind was made up. He drew out a better looking sketch then either of us could have done if we spent a week on it. "So uh, what does that say?" he pointed to a word I had scratched down on the paper.

"Smash" It looked perfectly fine to me, maybe he needed glasses.

"Jacob will you get the phone?" Billy asked. I seriously didn't hear a phone ringing, there was a light buzzing noise but I had assumed it was the clock on the football game.

"It's for you again Charlie, sounds like a giiirrlll" He teased handing me the phone, which i tore from his fingers.

"Hello?" I grumbled into the phone.

"Hey dad, I just told mom." Why did she sound panicked.

"Yeah? How'd it go?"

"She totally freaked out; do you think I could come two weeks early? I really need to get out of this house; it's starting to feel really crowded here. PLEASE"

"Uh well okay, I'll see you then"

"Ok Dad, uh... Love you" she clicked off the phone, awkwardness filled her voice. I turn around to find Jacob's raised eyebrows dancing all over his face.

"Sooo Charlie, who was that giiirrlll? Huh your girrrrrrrlfrrrrrriend" He grin.

"It was my daughter Bella" That shut him up, making him go red.

"Oh" his smile vanished as he turned back to his father, who was now laughing hysterically, leaning so far back it looked like he would tip over.

"So what did Bella want" Billy asked, when he was finally done laughing.

"She wants to come two weeks early, which means we need to get this done, by the 17th." I guess glancing at the calendar on the wall.

"Oh, uh. Jake can you miss school for a few weeks so we can get this done?"

"Did you really just ask me to play hooky?"

"Don't give me lip son, I'll call up your school tomorrow morning and tell them something important has come up and you need to stay home for two weeks, Ill blame it on my legs."

"Uh yea. Let me just fill in Embry and Quil in case someone asks them" He took out his phone, and punched the small buttons vigorously. I could never understand kids these days, or electronics.

"Are you filling them in with the story, or with the truth?" Billy asks.

"The story I told them id explain in a few weeks" Billy nods at this, clearly proud of his son. "So we can knock down the walls to your room and mine, leaving the bath room?" he asks once he slid his phone back into the pocket on his jeans.

"Uh yea that sounds about right, would open up the living room area, then we can put the stairs here, to break up the dining room kitchen area from the living room. Might need some support beams"

"You could always build book shelves against the walls to strengthen them up a bit more." I suggested pointing at the spots where it looked the weakest. "Put pictures or something on them, since neither of you read" They nodded as Billy wrote BS next to an X representing a weak point. "Bella might read" I say quietly not really knowing for sure. They just look at me for a moment then back to the plans.

"We'll camp out in a tent outside while the construction is going on, and put all the stuff in the garage; maybe put a guest apartment over it or something. You know since it's detached from the house and all." Billy added notes to the paper.

"Dad it doesn't have the beams to support that" Jacob argues; his voice a little whiny.

"That's why we're building on to it Jake, hey how about those friends of yours, can they make themselves useful" he suggests, as Jake got another text. "They could come by after school"

"They don't need to be dragged into this Dad" but it was no use, the thought was already in his head. Sighing Jacob called up his friends, handing the phone over to Billy's waiting hand.

"Hello? Oh yes hello Quil, how would you like to help Jacob, Charlie and I after school for two weeks?" He listened intently to the other person on the other side. "Great we'll see you here tomorrow after school"

"Did you even wait for him to say something" Jake asks looking at his father with raised eyebrows.

"Of course I did, what kind of man do you think I am? Now call up Embry, i have no idea how to work this contraption" He threw the phone back into his sons lap. Jake hit a few more buttons before handing it over. "Hello is this Embry?" he waited. "Yes this is Billy, look son I was wondering if you would like to help Jake, Charlie and I after school for two weeks?" he waited again, an ecstatic voice came from the other side, forcing Billy to hold the phone away from his ear. "That would be wonderful, see you bright and early tomorrow morning say six ish?" What on earth happened there?

"What did you do dad?" He asks clicking off his phone.

"Embry is such a nice lad, offering to skip school to help out this old man. If only one of your other friends what just as generous, Oh well" Billy faked a sigh, giving Jake the guilt trip.

"I'll ask him if that's what you want." Jake sighs turning his phone back on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Wow five reviews! As a treat im updating one day early! Review please :)

**Chapter Two**

**Charlie's Point of View**

"Jacob did you get the supplies" Billy called out the door, as the truck pulled into view.

"Yea Dad" He rolls his eyes as Embry and Quil hopped out of the cab, following Jake into the house. "The construction company will be out here tomorrow to help out; I traded the guy for my services as a repair man for his truck, so it didn't cost us a cent."

"I knew I kept you around for something" Billy said smiling up at his son. "Quil and Embry, would you happen to own a tent?" Oh man he was up to something now.

"Uh yes sir?" Embry answered for the both of them.

"Good, bring them over. We're having a camp out!" Billy has gone crazy. "Let's get started shall we? First I want you two boys to go get the support beams and place them where ever the X's are on the paper, Charlie if you'll come with me, we need our mauls" This isn't going to turn out well.

**Jacob's Point Of View**

"Hey man, this is so cool" Embry walked into the room, a support beam over his shoulder.

"Yea I mean we get to miss school and everything!" Quil follows him in with another beam. "It's not every day you get to go demolish your best friend's house, with the permission of his dad"

"We're not demolishing it Quil" Embry snickers, acting like a five year old. "Wer'e giving it wings"

"So it's a flying house, Jake you never told me that" Quil said pretending to be upset. "Oh hey did you hear, Jared joined that gang of Sam's. The do gooders of La Push!" His hands came up at the last part doing sprit fingers or something, whatever it was it didn't look natural.

"Oh man really, I can't stand that guy. And the elders even love him like he's some progeny child. He dumps Leah, for her cousin, how can that be perfect?" I growl as i take the beam from their hands placing them on the duct taped X's on the ceiling and floor.

"So this Bella? is she hot?" Embry ask and elbows me in the ribs almost making me drop the beam on his face, I should have.

"Uhm I don't really remember her all that well, she was 9 last she was here"

"Oh man that sucks" Embry jokes.

"Yea man, I mean what if you're stuck living with an ugly chick all your life" Quil jumped in. "Is she going to school with us? Or the one in Forks"

"That's a good question" The school on the reservation was for kids on the _reservation_.

"Hey dude, that's the last of the beams, should we go get the mauls to help break your house" Embry calls from the truck.

"Yeah, let's go talk to my dad and Charlie first" Slapping Quil's back we head over to the garage to find Billy and Charlie talking to Harry Sr. about Bella's schooling arrangement.

**One Week Later**

"Dad!" I screamed looking into my bathroom bag, "Where'd my tooth brush go!"

"You don't have to yell son, Im sitting right here" I turn around to find my dad smiling at me with a smug grin like he was up to something. "Now that you're settled down, what are you looking for?"

"My toothbrush" I say as evenly as I could.

"OH yea I needed it to scrub the stickers off the new toilet bowls" He says laughing as he wheels himself out of the garage.

"What am I supposed to brush my teeth with now?" I ask slightly fed up.

"I never said you couldn't have it back" He comes back in with my worn out tooth brush. "Here Jake" he says handing it back. I look down at what was once my tooth brush, the bristles are worn down to stubs, and a gooey green slim covered the head of it. It's like he was trying to get me mad, ever since he heard about Jared joining Sam's gang. "You get so worked up over nothing" He laughs shaking his head as he rolls out into the yard.

Charlie stands near the sidewalk that was put in a few days ago, and guards the roof the contractors were putting on. Only took us a day to complete the second story of the house, and make an attic space. Good thing too, there is only one clear day this week, the rest of the week is supposed to be down pours.

"Now's your chance Billy wanna put the roof of sideways?" Charlie laughs at his joke, like it was funny or something.

"Nah, we should try to act normal, we do have neighbors you know" He laughs along with Charlie. "What's got your panties in a knot?" He asks me when he sees I wasn't laughing at their not funny jokes. Fuming I take off in a jog for the house.

"Hey, what do you need help with?" I ask Dave, the head contractor of the job.

"You could insulate the upstairs walls, with crew five" He suggests checking things off on his list. Smiling I run up the new hard wood stairs to get my hands busy.

**Billy's Point of View**

"Hey Sam" I whisper into the phone, even though I know nobody could hear me.

"Hey Billy How is he"

"Same as usual. He's not showing any signs of phasing yet"

"Good, good"

"So i was calling for a reason" I paused to gather my thoughts, "Charlie's Daughter is coming to live with us, so when the change does happen he can't stay here until we know for certain he's stable, I don't want to put her or Charlie into any danger. You know how temperamental woman can be, if she aggravates him enough he would phase in front of her, blow the secret and/or hurt her"

"Alright, we'll find somewhere for him to stay during the process don't worry about a thing" Sam sounds sure, so i guess i should relax now.

"I've been trying to coax it out of him you know. Purposely making him angry so we can just get it over with but it's not working" I confess.

"Billy you know there's only one thing can trigger it" he sighs at my efforts.

"Yea well, do you think you could pick Jake up a new toothbrush from the shop down the road from your place" I smile sheepishly though he couldn't see it.

"Billy... Never mind I don't want to know. I'll give it to you at the bonfire next week; I know how Jake and his friends don't like seeing us around very much."

"Oh shoot! Bella's coming next week, should we bring her to the bonfire?"

"Yea, bring Charlie too; it would be good for him, both of them." He says and clicks off the phone.

"Hey Charlie" I call out, as I stared at the house. He opened an upstairs window, which he helped put in.

"Yea?"

"Would Bella want to go to a Bon Fire next week?" I asks wheeling closer to the house, so I wouldn't have to yell as loud.

"Yea sure, im sure she'd like that" He closes the window after that.

"Hey Dave, how close are we to being finished" I ask wheeling awkwardly up the new ramp and into the house.

"Well the entire first floor is complete, just needs a bit of paint. Second floor has carpet in the bed rooms, and tile in the bath room. The walls are finished; they'll need paint as well. The roof is on, windows are installed, and doors will arrive tomorrow." He pauses to flip the page in his check list. "Attic floor is done; we put a window on either side of the wall up there to shed some light. Oh and your room is down stairs, Jacob couldn't figure out how you would roll yourself up the stairs. You can move your stuff in now if you'd like, while my guys are still here to help" He watches at me expectantly.

"Uh sure we'll do that" He shut his book and calls out too his workers to move the stuff back into the house. "Charlie will need bedroom furniture for himself and his daughter" I say out loud thinking to myself

"Alright we can get that stuff here tomorrow, just get me a call in the morning with what you'll need, and well pick it up. But that parts gunna cost you." Of course it would, Sighing I pulled 400 dollars from Charlie's wallet that lay on the table, and handed it over. "I'll get the change to you tomorrow." He smiled leaving a catalog of furniture from his company on the table.

"Hey Billy" Charlie came down stairs, "I just realized I don't own anything furniture"

"I've taken care of it, look though the book and pick out what you like but don't go over four hundred."

"Why four hundred"

"Cause that's what you've paid that man" I smiled and rolled out to get a box of junk from the garage. He looks into his wallet, finding half his money gone.

"Billy!" He growls, I just laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Billy's Point of View**

****Six Days Later****

"Charlie, what's Bella favorite color?"

"How would I know that?" He asks.

"Um she's your daughter?" I say with a hint of 'duh' in my voice

"How about Purple?" He guesses

"You really don't know do you" How could a father not know his own daughters favorite colors. Rachel's is pink and Becca's is green. Hell Jacob's is Blue. "What time are you picking Bella Up?"

"Tomorrow at Noon in Seattle." He grabs a light purple color off the shelf and set it in the cart. "Do you want blue for Jakes room?" He asks looking at the Blues, he knew MY sons favorite color but not his own kids?

"Sure" I smile picking up a package of masking tape, and two cans of Pink and Green for the guest room. "What color do you want your room to be?"

"Huh I don't know. I never really thought about it. I could just this fishing wall paper, with a can of light blue Paint"

"You know I might just do the same." I grab a few rolls of paper and cans of paint off the shelf.

"Hey Charlie! Embry and I just found a rocker like the one you used to have in Bella's room" Jacob says smiling walking up to us, panting like he just ran down the aisles.

"What would she need a rocker for? She already has a computer, a desk and a chair and a bed and a dresser" Charlie asks.

"I dunno, maybe she could use it when she has kids of her own"

"Don't talk to me about me getting grand kids, Im not old enough for that."

"So yes to the chair? We could put it in the living room as her chair, you know or many get her a nice one from Lay Z boy"

"The wooden ones good enough Jacob, Don't want the old man to get heart attack" I tell my son.

"Very funny" He smiles at me pushing the cart to the register. Jake walks up behind us with the chair on a flatbed cart. "We should probably pick up some food while were out too." He smiles sheepishly.

"Jake can do that, while we head back to paint the walls before noon tomorrow, can't you son"

"Sure, sure" He mumbles.

****In the Morning at home Jacob's P.O.V****

I open up the last window of the second story to air out the smell of fresh paint. Looking out the window I spot the cruiser pulling out of La Push heading to the airport to pick up Bella. For who know what reason, she was desperate to move here, to one of the sunless places on earth. Tomorrow I have to go back to school, and had to bring her along to make sure she felt like she had friends on the first day. I really hope Quil and Embry are wrong about her being ugly. I look around Bella's room, before turning out the light and walking down the stairs to open more windows. My father is sitting on his ass in front of the television, doing nothing to help me with the intoxicating smell.

"Hey Jacob, will you make grab food for the bon fire tonight" I nod grabbing one of our coolers, and start to fill it with packages of frozen hot dogs that should thaw out by tonight. "Bella's coming tonight too, so be nice"

"What would make you think I wouldn't be nice to her" He shrugs as his game comes back on. "Im going to lie down for a few hours wake me up when she gets here" I walk up to my room and fall asleep instantly.

"Jake! Omg you could sleep through a fire! Jacob WAKE UP SHE'S HERE!" I shoot up at my dad's voice yelling up the stairs. Jumping out of my bed I run down the stairs.

"Jacob, you remember Bella" Charlie asks motioning behind him. I look past him to meet the eyes of the most beautiful women since my mom was alive. I nod slowly, holding out my hand for her to shake, But I really wanted to pick her up and spin her around, she looked so tiny, her brown eye over took her almost translucent skin. Boy was she going to stand out here on the rez.

"Here let me help you with your bags." I say grabbing them from her hands, and usher her up stairs. "So there's a bonfire tonight, i was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

"Uh sure" I open her door to her new room, which was now freezing. "Why is it so cold in here?" She asks; shivering slightly as she walks into her room.

"I guess i forgot to close the windows." I confess and walk over to it, shutting it tightly and locking it. "Should warm back up while were at the bonfire" She nods, and I left to unpack her things. I walk around the rooms shutting them tightly, and then walk back down stairs to shut those as well. "Bella's getting settled" I told them, as they watch the recap of the today football. Bella walks down the stairs awkwardly after a few moments of silence standing at the bottom taking in the room.

"Did you find everything ok?" I ask and she nods. "You know your starting school tomorrow right?" She looks over expectantly at her dad, who smiles back sheepishly. "Its seven, dad time to head over." I told him, grabbing my jacket off the chair beside the table, and help him get into his wheelchair.

"So what's the big bon fire about?" Charlie asks, as we walk out of the house.

"It's basically just the elders telling the tribal stories, and a cook out" I reply as he takes over pushing Billy so I could walk next to Bella. "You ok in that, it doesn't look very warm" She looks down at her light sweatshirt as if she forgot what she was wearing.

"Yea, I'm fine" Ha that's the word girls use when they aren't fine.

"You sure I wouldn't mind giving you my jacket" I see her glance at the jacket in my arms. "Here let me help you put it on" We stop for a moment while she slides her arms into the sleeves.

"Thanks" she mumbles and blushes. "So what's the school like here" I had a feeling she really didn't want to know about the school.

"Um like every other school I guess" I shrug not knowing what to say. "Your gunna stand out probably but don't worry, I've got your back." I smile at her.

"What do you mean im going to stand out?" She asks looking up at me then trips over nothing in particular. I reach down to catch her before she does any real damage.

"You white as a ghost" I grin watching a blush spread across her face. "And you can't walk straight if your life depended on it" She turns a brighter red not looking at me till we take our seats on the logs. Charlie sits next to Billy keeping his eye on me for some reason. We sit there listening to the legends Harry Clearwater told, and then pigged out on the food, if you could even call it that. "Bella wake up, the bonfire is over now" I whisper, when she doesn't stir I pull her up into my arms and carry her home. I set her down into her bed and pull the covers over her, leaving my jacket with her to sleep in. I turn her knob slowly pulling it closed behind me only to run into Charlie. "Gezz Charlie, you scared me to death" I whisper yelled to him, he only grins widely at me.

"You like her don't ya" His grin grew wider as he spoke his words.

"I don't know what you're talking about' Charlie Im going to bed" I huff at him and walk into my room. I hear him go back down stairs quickly, a little too quickly.

"So what'd he say" I hear my dad say a little too loud.

"Shhh do you want him to hear us" Charlie hushed. Well that's the end of that conversation im hearing.

I sigh and dig my phone out of my pocket only to realize it's still in my coat pocket, oh shit. Silently I slide to my door turning the knob so it didn't make a noise pulling it open and slowly releasing it once more. I tip toe over the floor and to Bella's door, I knocking quietly in case she were awake, then as quiet as I opened my door I did the same to hers. I glance in, my phone lay on the floor from where it must have fallen out of the pocket when she rolled over. I reach down and pick the phone up with my fingertips being careful not to push any of the side buttons. Once it's in my palm I pull out of her room closing the door behind me and back into my room. I open my phone to find 4 new messages all from Embry and Quil.

Quil 9:45 pm "Dude you and Beeellllla looked nice all cuddled up by the fire"

Embry 10:00 pm "You not talkin to Quil for some reason buddy? You can tell me ya no"

Quil 10: 10 pm "Hoooowwwwsss Belllllaaa"

Quil 10:13 pm "DUUUDE TALK TO MEEEE"

I click my phone off and go to bed, not bothering to reply to either one of their texts.

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Bella's Point of View**

I roll out of bed landing on the floor, light flooding into my window, blinding the eyes that refuse to fully open. I wear the same clothes as last night, all the way up to Jacobs's jacket; I pull the collar up to my nose and breathe his scent in. Why was I already like this, holding on to his jacket, breathing his scent? I shouldn't act like this, I can't like Jake, and it would make this house so awkward. I won't like Jake, I won't like Jake. I repeat back to myself. I jumping up to my feet and find some black skinny jeans, a white T shirt, and a blue ruffle spaghetti strap to throw over it, in a drawer from where I put them last night. I find my purse hanging over my bed post, putting in my wallet and some chap stick. I sling the strap over my shoulder, slip on my vans, and leave to brush my teeth; I discover my bathroom bag on a shelf in the bathroom. Once my teeth were brushed, I hop down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Jake sat eating his cereal.

"Hey Bells want some pops" Do not like Jake, I do not like Jake. I repeat, I nod my head, and go to look for a bowl. "Try this cupboard" He tells me, opening the one that was above him, grabbing a blue glass bowl and poured me some cereal and milk. "Spoons are behind you" I pull the appointed drawer open by the rusty knob, and pick one that looks the cleanest. Someone really needs to clean this house; it's like snow white and the seven dwarfs before Snow white. I sit down next to Jake and eat my cereal quietly not trusting my voice around him.

"Bella can you come out here please" My dad calls me from outside, I figured he'd already left. After I wash my bowl out I walk outside to where my dad stood with Billy and an old red truck; like really old. "Billy has something for you, like a welcome home gift" He tells me with grins on their faces.

"Bella, here is your truck" He says flatly eyeballing Charlie. "Oh and huh would you mind giving Jake a ride, he insisted that you needed this more than he did" I look over to find Jake had just come out of the kitchen, carrying my bag and his in one hand.

"I don't mind" I force my cheeks to stay was white as possible. "Thanks for the truck Billy" I smile at him then grab the keys from the hood and jumping into my new truck. Well new to me. "So uh where's the school at?" I ask Jake as he gets into the other side.

"Take a left on to the road, drive for a bit and then a right into the parking lot" He mutters pulling out his phone. Don't like him Bella DON'T. Biting my lip I pull into the school parking lot. Two guys automatically jump Jacob the second he was out of his door. "Bella this is Embry and Quil" He introduces us, both of them nudging Jake in the ribs.

"Nice to meet you both" I smile. "Um Jake where's the office at?" I really didn't feel like walking around stupid.

"I'll show you. Catch up with you guys later kay?" He didn't wait for an answer before dragging me across campus. "Thanks for doing that"

"Doing what?" I ask.

"Pretending to need a tour" Im not pretending….

"Anytime" I shrug, letting him believe what he wanted.

"So uh here we are they should give you a map so we can stop pretending about the tour" I nod before turning on my heel and walk into the office. He's clearly not into me so I should stop wasting my time. Yea like that's gunna happen. Breathe Bella just breathe, he's just a guy; A really amazing, handsome guy, who's probably right for me in every way. Sighing I walk up the counter where a middle aged woman sat across from me, her tan skin stood apart from the white counters.

"Can I help you miss" She asks in a stuck up voice.

"Uhm are you Mrs. Clearwater?" I ask looking down at the papers Charlie gave me before I left this morning.

"Depends on whose asking" She sipped her coffee, before looking back at me.

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here"

"Oh yea that widowed cops daughter right um I have your papers here, this is your schedule and a map, if you need any help just ask" Like she'd want me to do that.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Clearwater" I smile my best at her making her smile dropped to a thin line. Ha good make her feel like an ass. I walk out of the office to find Embry and Quil attacking Jake again, I sigh inwardly. "Hey Jake can you help me find my locker" I ask innocently looking at my map upside down. Embry mouths wow to Quil who started to back away.

"They gunna think your brain-dead or something now"

"At least you'll have an excuse to get away now" or one to come see me… Right. Breathe in and out. He smiles before turning my map right side up.

**Jacobs Point of View**

I pull Bella through the hallway her fingers interlocked with mine. We find her locker is just below mine. She places her books which we picked up at the library on the way her, into her locker and head to our first class together. She holds my hand until im forced to take my seat. The teacher assigns her to the best seat in the house; his. Reclining seat, answers to the tests, easy texting spot. Oh shoot I didn't give her my number how was she gunna find me at lunch. JACOB! Calm down, maybe she doesn't want to sit with you at lunch she already has to live with you shouldn't torment her at school. Don't like Bella Don't like Bella. I repeated to myself luckily Mr. Jones didn't call on me.

Once Math ended Bella met me at my desk. "What do you have now?" She asks taking out her schedule.

"I take it from her, we had everything together." I smiled pulling myself up from my desk.

"Everything" I grinned pulling her down the hallway again to our second class together. Get a grip Black what's your problem she just a girl; a really beautiful girl. Shit. "The science teacher is a little wacky but you'll love her" She smiled up at me, but it's quickly replaced by a frown. I don't ask knowing it's probably me, and she can't talk to me about how much she hates me. I chew on the inside of my cheek until the taste of blood fills my senses.

"So we have every class together" I nod she smiles.

"I have work after school though, doing some stuff for a few neighbors in town so you don't have to keep driving me around"

"Oh I don't mind" She tells me not meeting my gaze. Her hand tightens around mine as we pass Sam's Gang in the hall; they were all leaning against the lockers, staring at us. No they were staring at me, like they were peering into my soul, like something was going to happen or they expected something to happen. "Who were those guys" she whispered, peering behind us to the eyes that still bore into my back.

"Uh just some guys who think they're all that" I mumble slightly pushing her into the science room. I needed to protect her from them, they wouldn't get her. Wait; was that little Seth and Leah with them? I couldn't afford a second look, but they looked like them. I hadn't seen them in weeks and suddenly their big and buff looking, following Sam around like lap dogs looking for a bone. No it couldn't be. I chewed my lip for a few seconds before I found Bella watching me, her eyes fixated on my lips.

"Welcome to another day of science! Students I want you to meet your new class mate Bella Swan!" She exclaimed breaking Bella from her trance. "Bella why don't you tell everyone about you"

"No Thank you" Bella smiled making half the class laugh.

"Jacob would you mind finding your seat, Bella can be your lab partner until she gets bored of you" Bella blushed before taking her seat next to me. "Today we are going to explore the wonderful world of catch up on my grading day!" She hovered into a sitting position over her seat while popping a movie into her computer turning on the projector and leaving the room with her grading. She trusted everyone to not get her fired.

"Does she always do this" Bella whispered.

"Bout' once a month" I smile, "She's a hard teacher, and this is just her way of making it up to us. You'll see why in a week or two." I grin remembering the last few weeks.

"But isn't it your job to fill me in on everything?" She whines.

"Some things you gotta learn on your own"

"Jacob" She whined again. "Please, pretty please tell me?" A small pout appeared on her lips, I had to use all my strength not to give in there.

"Sorry Bella sweetie just got experience what this class is about." Her pout grew into a puppy dog face. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest, stomped on, shot, burned, and is now blowing away with the wind of the oncoming storm. "Bella" I whined copying her voice she used on me just minutes ago. That did it, and grin broke out on to her face, turning her cheeks bright red. Jacob Black knock it off. Dang I've got to get a grip. The pain in my chest raged when I pulled away from Bella's affection. Friends? I offered to the monster in my heart. Could I be friends with her and get away with it? She will be my friend whether she likes it or not, my sanity… no… my life depends on it. I will be friends with Bella Swan!

_**Review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Jacob's Point of View**

I pull Bella through the halls of La Push high school seeking out her locker to put her newly acquired book in and then set out for our next class together, English with Mrs. Herbert. I grabbed her hand before entering class; she was going to need someone to hold on to once Mrs. Herbert got a hold of her. We round into the room where an old man sits; oh god a sub, in this class? I pull Bella to the desk where an old man sat leaning as far back as he could, reading a book.

"Hello, Im Bella Swan your new student"

"Hello Bella, Im not your teacher, I'm your sub for the day. Mrs. Herbert had a little accident with a window and gravity last Friday." He sighed signing her slip and let her sit where ever we wanted, unlike the normal schedule for this class. Mrs. Herbert likes to randomly mix things up. She'll place our names randomly on the desks and in her book and that would be our participation for that day if we don't sit where the paper says our name we fail for the day. The subs knew better, fill out the papers and chillax the rest of the day, maybe pop in a movie. Why? Mrs. Herbert doesn't DO lesson plans, as if you could find it on her desk that is.

"What's up with this class" I smirk she should know what's coming.

"I can't tell you. You've gotta figure it out for yourself."

"Jacob" She whines softly, pulling my hand into hers.

"Bella" I smile with my new found breaking point. Should work for just about anyone right? "So what do you want to do today, we have a sub so all normal routines have banished."

"You could tell me more about this class" I laughed; At least she tried. "Or you could tell me about you?" She whispers blushing like a tomato shining in the sun.

"What would you like to know?" I turn to face her, watching her skin turn a more vibrant shade of red.

"Ummm what's your favorite color?"

"Blue" I smile. "What's yours?"

"Same" haha and Charlie thought it was purple… "What's your favorite animal?" I shake my head at her grinning.

"A Wolf, you?"

"Will you stop copying me" She glares, although it's playful.

"Hot or cold" I ask

"Hot"

"Forks must suck for you then."

"We're in La Push, and I can get used to it"

"What's your mom like?"

"Erratic, childish, sometimes I feel like I'm the adult in the house."

"Why did you want to move here then?"

"Mom wanted to travel with Phil even though she never said; I could see she was sad to see him traveling without her." Her voice broke, but she kept her gaze even. "So what do you need to do after school" She changed the subject.

"Just some work for a few people around La Push, for some extra cash for the rabbit I want to build" I could already see myself in it now, driving my own car, that I would put blood, sweat, tears, and boot impressions into.

"Do you need any help?" Was she seriously offering to help me work for a car?

"Uhm you don't need to help me Bella"

"I won't have anything else to do" She shrugged. "What are friends for" Friends… she thought we were friends. I grinned hugely at her, probably scaring the life out of her.

"Sure" I smiled, as the bell rings signaling for us to go to our next class.

We drop all of our stuff off at our lockers before walking to the art building. It houses all of our fine arts, music, band nerds, art, wood shop, fun stuff like that. I walk up to Mrs. Foster, the crazy art teacher who hates everyone.

"And who do we have here" She sneers looking at Bella.

"I'm Bella Swan today is my first day here." Bella held out her hand since she didn't have anything else to occupy it with. Mrs. Foster takes her hand lightly, and gives it a small squeeze.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Swan, if you will both take a seat, we can get on with our lesson plans for today." I grab Bella's hand as she is released from her grip, and head towards my table that I share with Embry and Quill, who are both eyeing our handholding suspiciously.

"Hey. Bell-la. how. Are. You.?" Embry asked slowly like she was stupid.

"I'm great Embry how about you" She replied smiling sweetly at him making his jaw slightly drop.

"I'm alright" he slumped into his seat.

"Jacob Black do I need to send you to the office" Mrs. Foster calls out.

"Uh n-no ma'am" I stutter looking up at her confused.

"Then how about you stop running your mouth so Bella can learn?" She asks tauntingly.

"Yes ma'am" I sink into my seat the same way Embry did seconds earlier. Bella glances at me questioningly through the corner of her eye. I shrug slightly turning my attention to the teacher.

"Today we will be painting, pick whatever scene you want and paint it, you know where everything is so don't hesitate." She sits down in her chair taking out her laptop so she can get on Facebook; the school computers block out anything fun. I get up and grab our painting box for our table; adding in a few extra canvases and brushes for Bella. I placed the box down in the center of the table which was attacked by Quil. When he handed the box back I took out my things, and Embry and Bella's before setting the box back down in front of Quil, knowing how much he liked it.

"What are you going to paint" Bella whispers to me, staring at her canvas. I shrug looking down at my own canvas. Bella dips her brush into the green and pushes it to the canvas biting her lip. Hopefully she got her artistic skills from her mother, I grinned inwardly at the memory of Charlie attempting to draw a simple square for our house plans.

I grab some of the same color absent mindingly dabbing it on my canvas while resting my chin on my hand watching Bella paint. Large green trees appeared on her paper, although she only has used one color I can see what she is picturing, I know this place. I switch from green to brown when Bella does, and continue blotting my page. I take my eyes off of her masterpiece and focus on my own, I want it to be a surprise to me when she's finished with it. I grab some orange on my brush filling in more of the white blanks absentmindingly; my mind still revolving around Bella; the rosiness of her lips. How I just wanted to feel them beneath my own.

"Dude what are you doing" I glance over to Quil who was looking at my canvas; I looked down seeing it covered randomly with patches of brown, orange and green.

"Uh nothing, I didn't know what to paint." He looked at me like I was stupid before turning back to his painting of some chick. I look over at Bella's seeing the forest coming to life with little birds in the trees, and a large sandy wolf in the background. It was an abnormal size like half the size of the trees around it. The wolf looked angry, the way the eyes sat square on its face, its muzzle opened slightly, two rows of sharp white teeth bore into my mind. My mind flashes to Sam and his gang for some reason, the stories my dad tells at the bonfires, are they true? But how would Bella know this, she's not a native here and she's only heard the stories once before she fell asleep that is. Sam passes our table glancing at me then at the painting; pausing a small second before his gaze turns to a glare. He storms off back to his table, not remembering to dump the murky water in his cup. Jared looked up when Sam sat down catching my eye, his look turned to a glare, just like the wolf in the picture.

Just as Bella signs her names at the bottom of the already dried acrylic paint as the bell rings signaling us to go to lunch.

"You sitting with us today Bella" Embry asks looking down at her painting, making his jaw hang slightly.

"If you guys want me to." She replies shyly.

"We want you to" I tell her placing my canvas at the center of the table my name jotted down in the bottom right corner.

"Nice painting Jake" She blushes looking at mine.

"It's nothing like yours; I can get you a frame if you wanna hang it at the house." She smiles brightly at me before turning back to hers. I hear a gaging noise from behind me and turn to glare at Embry and Quil who just busted up laughing, drawing attention to us; making the teacher come over. Great now I was going to get a detention.

"What's going on here boys?" She asks darkly, looking at each of our paintings suspiciously. "Who painted this one" She holds up Bella's painting looking at each of our faces. Bella blushes holding her hand up half way. "This is an excellent piece of art work Bella. Maybe you can teach Mr. Black her how to use a brush correctly." She walks away still looking at Bella's painting. I head for the door before Mrs. Foster can grace us with her presence once more. Bella follows me closely; I open the door swiftly for her before following her into the hall. Quil and Embry walk ahead to their lockers not waiting for either of us.

"Sooo how'd you like art class" I tease, wanting so badly to hold her hand again to close the distance between us.

"She seems… to like you… a lot" she teased back grinning, glancing back over her shoulder.

"You think?" I grin as we approach the cafeteria. She nods taking in the sight of the entire class body. She must now realize she is the only pale kid here. I see Sam's group in the corner of the cafeteria his eyes never leaving my frame. I shudder at his gaze, drawing attention to the situation to Bella, her eyes dance between us, trying to decipher what was happening. Luckily she drops the subject before ever bring it up; not pushing me into a conversation I never want her to be a part of. "What do you want for your first La Push high lunch? My treat." She bites her lip looking up at the options at the snack bar, I hardly ever bothered with the main questionable cafeteria food, might turn me into a monster or something; my mind flashes to the painting making me a little dizzy.

"I'll just get a soda, im not really that hungry." She lies; I could hear her stomach growling all through art. I order two subs and two drinks, despite her attempts to stop me.

"I offered to buy you food Bella, it's rude for you not to oblige" She blushed taking the food into her hands and follows me to a table where Quil and Embry have already dug into their lunches they brought from home. Bella unwraps her sub and digs in, I knew she was hungry. I do the same, chewing my food slowly, not knowing what to talk about. Thankfully Quil and Embry stay silent.

Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Jacob's Point of View**

**Authors Note: Does everyone like the pace of the story? Not to slow? It speads up after a bit but not much. Ill also answer questions:**

**TeamSethLover: Your PM was diabled so ill answer here, Yes she painted the wolf, remember in the book series when she was having dreams about Edward and wolves in the woods? Luckly theyre not about Edward in this one... yet. **

**Remember i love reviews :) I love hearing your imput and how you like the story and what you want in the story. Im not going to change the pairings. But i would like some advice on the Sue, Billy, and Charlie thing but i might not do that at all cause in the movie series it was "Because of victoria" and because Bella isnt with Edward in this one shes not in any danger from them. But i dont know how to play that out if i want Harry to die widowing Sue ect. Or keeping him alive and having one big happy family? Also thinking of having Billy phase when/ if Edward comes into the picture since theres a threat on the ones he cares more about with would also take his leg problem thing away and allow him to walk again. because of the super healing wolf powers. Tell me what you think please :) Thank you for all of the reviews who have stuck with the story reviewing every chapter, and those who just found the story**

** I appriciate all of your reviews and they make me super motivated to write. I have up to Chapter ten finished just uploading every other day while i write more :) **

"So what classes do we have next?" Bella asks.

"History with Mr. Shellnut, but everyone calls him Nut, you'll see why. After that is Life Education. Basically they teach us how to deal with life after high school. And then study hall, if we don't have homework we can leave early."

"Sounds easy" Embry snorts, and starts to choke on his pepsi drawing attention to our table. I kick his leg roughly, he understands. We're all watched like dogs who just peed on the rug, because were watched by Sam. And Sam and his gang are basically the leaders, the prized sons of La Push, my ass. The warning bell rings just as were finishing up our drinks. Bella stands from her chair and stretches out her muscles. I grab our trash, like the gentle man I am and dump it into the trash before leaving the lunch room. I punch my locker lightly and it swings open, it usually jams around this time of day. I pull out my un needed history book, and look to Bella who is standing next to me.

"Ready to go?" I ask. She nods and waits for me to lead the way. I walk into Nuts room, and he's sitting at his desk ranting to another student about the shape of the economy.

"What" he asks glaring at me, when we just stand there. Nut doesn't like to be interrupted mid story.

"This is Bella, she's new" I talk for her.

"Does Bella have a voice?"

"Uh yea"

"Then why can't Bella explain herself to me. You're wasting my time kid, books are on the back shelf sign one out, and sit down and shut up." She snarls before turning back to the kid he was talking to before, think his names Seth. Bella follows me to the back of the room where I show her how to fill out the sign out sheet, and grab her book for her. I place it on her desk before taking my own seat. Nut doesn't say much for the rest of the class period, just continues to talk to Seth, and a few other kids. Bella slips me a note, afraid to talk.

"He always like this?"

"Yeah, He doesn't like to be interrupted."

"Oh. So what do you need to do after school?"

"You don't have to come along Bella, just some extra work for some money for a car I want to build."

"I told you I wanted to help, unless you'd rather watch a movie and relax after school, my treat?"

"Sure, that sounds nice."

Bella Swan wants to watch a movie with me!? I smile at her, thinking back to the retort I made to her earlier. How it was rude to turn down someone after they offer. She's a little sneak, tricking me into a movie. I wonder if there will be cuddling, is this on the couch, or a bed? I bite my lip trying not to think about it pick my books up and Bella's, seconds before the bell rings. We drop our books off at our lockers before turning down the far hall way and walking to the very last class room. Mr. Lowe smiles handing Bella a book, like he expected her to be joining us. He doesn't hand her the assignments for new students though. I look at him quizzically, but he's not paying attention, But Bella is, she notices everything.

"I did them on the plane and handed them in when Charlie picked me up from the airport" She tells me. "I didn't want homework on my first day, so I requested to be emailed the first day's work, and such." I nod smiled at her.

"Welcome students! We have a new friend here today, and she has moved all the way from Arizona, but I won't embarrass her by making her come up here and talk in front of all of you. Plus we have a busy schedule to attend to. Next week we will be playing house." Some kids start to laugh "Each of you will be married, and have a set of things to go through. This is a month assignment, you will sit by the person in the classes you have with said person, eat lunch, meet daily for a few hours, and discuss your life together with that person for the next month. For the last week of the assignment you will draw a card and be issued an electronic baby, some of you may have twins.

But for now I want each of you to write a few paragraphs, telling me who in this class you would want to be married too. Just a few, I don't want a whole novel on why Sam is sooo hot and that you're dying to have his children." He smirks using the magnificent child; Sam as an example. I scribbled down Bella's name across my paper, telling the teacher why I would be great for us to be parents, we already have a good friend ship going with is a sturdy base for a relationship. We have every class together. I don't mention that were living together though, he may think that's weird.

I finish my paragraphs and hand them into Mr. Lowe who is reading a book at his desk. He grabs the paper just as it leaves my fingers, and scans it over. He smiles up at me and nods, Im getting Bella for my fake wife! Bella is the next to hand in her paper, I glance at it as she passes me, and I see my name on it. I release a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. Bella sits back down in her desk blushing like crazy. I look up to see, the teacher smiled at both of us, stapling our papers together. I slouch in my desk; when a paper note lands on my lap, look over at Bella who is doodling on a paper. I unfold the note smoothing it out in my lap.

_"Who'd you pick?" _

_"I figured since we have every class together, and that we live together we could blow through this project easily."_

_"Same here."_

She blushes passing the note back to me; Mr. Lowe is clearly watching us, a smirk playing on his lips. I tuck the note into my pocket slouching down into my chair more; Bella follows my gaze to the teacher and blushes even more sinking down behind the students sitting in front of her. One by one the rest of the class finished up their paragraphs, some being a few shorts sentences other a few pages long, I bite back a laugh when I see the girl in front of Bella walk up with a four page essay. Its Leah, god knows she probably picked Sam, her ex-boyfriend who dumped her for her cousin. I felt bad for her, after that day she had become a witch, hating everyone, and trusting no one. Mr. Lowe looked over the pages smiling at some, shaking his head frowning at some. He stands up suddenly making us all grow still, watching him to see his reactions.

"Some of you actually listened, some not so much. I will announce who you will be partnered with in a few minutes, and then you will spend the rest of this week getting to know that person. Understand." We all agree nodding our heads; I glance over at Bella crossing my fingers under my desk. "Sam and Leah, Seth and Marie, Jared and Kim." I watched each of them glance at their partners, Jared actually looked like he was going to stop breathing, until Sam slapped him on the back. "Jacob and Bella" I grinning the biggest I could at Bella.

I stopped listening to Mr. Lowe after that. I leaned my head on my hands until the bell rang, all we had to do was check in with the study hall teacher and we would be free! Bella rose, looking over at me a small smile danced on her lips. Time for movie night with my Bella. We left the room and headed straight for study hall. Mr. Dante signed our slips to allow us to leave school early and we practically ran back to our lockers. She grabbed her book bag slinging it over her shoulder.

"So what movie you wanna watch." She shrugs, biting her lip… again. "Okay how about… Dear John?" I had to pick the sappiest movie out there.

"Or we could watch Pirates of the Carrabin?" Man she was the best girl ever. I smile at her and walk to the truck. "Do you wanna drive you know this place better?" She hands me her keys before slipping into the passenger side. I open my door and jump in, not able to wipe the grin off my face. I drive straight home, and park the truck a little ways outside the front door, Bella slides out and sets her bag down at the kitchen. "I'll grab the snacks?" She offers walking into the kitchen.

I grab the movie and set it up in my bed room, in case Billy and Charlie want to watch some football game tonight. I walk back down into the kitchen where two bags of popcorn sit and some sodas. "Ready?" She asks turning around to face me. I nod and grab my half of the food and lead her up to my room.

"Just in case there's a football game on tonight, we won't be kicked out mid movie." She nods blushing I had a loveseat in my room so we would actually be on my bed. Bella sits down on the side of the couch I sit on the other and the movie begins.

Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Jacob's Point of View**

I wake up the next morning Bella wrapped in my arms; I look at the clock seeing its 6:39 am. Just in time to get ready for school. Bella's still sleeping peacefully; somehow we managed not to fall off the couch. I really didn't want to wake her up but we can't explain why we were late to school because technically were not dating but we will be married for a month, and Bella shouldn't be late to her second day of school. Slyly I sneak out from under her, and messing my bed up a bit, so she would think she just fell asleep in my room and not on top of me.

Racing down the stairs to get breakfast started I stumble over the last one, and land on my face at the bottom. I look up sheepishly to see Charlie and Billy rolling with laughter. I glare at them and pick myself from the floor and walk towards the kitchen pausing only once to shaking my head at the two grown men who were on the floor holding their bellies laughing. Bella comes down stairs just as the bacon gets done, she's dressed in skinny blue jeans, and a white halter top; her jacket tucks neatly over her arm in the same hand that holds her backpack.

"Smells good Jake" She smiles at me, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge. "You have some… dirt on your forehead." She says before Charlie and Billy erupt with a second fit of laughter. "What's up with them?" I shrug at her question wiping the gunk from my face with the back of my hand.

"Foods done" I announce and turn to head back up to change for school.

"You gunna eat something" Bella asks looking down at her plate.

"I ate while I cooked." I walk as fast as I could from the kitchen to the stairs. I take them three at a time, and cross to my bed room. I throw on a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. I grabbing my coat and book bag, and slowly take the stairs down this time. Both men looked at me expectantly as the last step comes into range; I step over it watching them with a small glare in my eyes.

"Ready to go?" Bella asks me grabbing the keys from the counter, and glancing at the clock.

"Yea" I smile, and head out the front door and into the passenger side of the truck, as she slides easily into the driver's side. We pull into the parking lot and we get ambushed by Quil and Embry, both acting like idiots.

"Bella, you ready for your second day of school" Embry shouts over the nonexistent roar of the parking lot. "So I heard you two are gunna be married for a month!" He says nudging my arm, and grinning wildly at me.

"Uh yea sure Embry, I got to go do something before school starts see you two later." I scoot towards Bella hooking her arm into the crook in my elbow to save her from them. "You coming Bella, you said you'd help me out" Not a total lie, just not the thing she expected she would help with.

"Uh yea Jake" She walks with me, arm in arm into the school building. "So what's the important thing you gotta take care of?"

"I wanna get to class early so we can work on our assignment for Life Education; I have a lot to learn about you before weeks end." She blushes grabbing her books from her locker, and turns back to me when I have my books in hand. We turn to walk down the hall, and spot Sam yelling at Leah. Bella bites her lip glancing up at me. "We shouldn't get involved." I tell her and we walk around them keeping our eyes averted. We walk into math class and sit down in the back of the room. Mr. Garrison has his feet on the desk and notes on the board, tomorrow is a test so we usually don't do much the day before. Bella copies down here notes quickly, I follow doing the same. She turns to me when she's finished watching me as I finish up.

I look up to find her staring me in the eyes, when she realizes I'm watching her she blushes and looks down at her hands. I level my gaze on her eye lids till she finally looks back up turning bright red. She remains quiet as the rest of the class files in taking their places and jotting down the notes placed carefully onto the board by the students that had detention last night. The room eventually picks up with sound as the kids finish their assignment for the day. I can pick up tid bits conversations around me, the "popular girls" are talking about shoes, and how they can't believe I'm spending all my time with Bella. I want to jump to my feet and take their heads off for that one. The guys near the girls are chatting easily about how lucky I am to be "with" the new girl no matter how white she is. And Sam and his gang who sit behind me are talking about some change, twice I hear my name come up and the girl a few times but that's about it what their saying is beyond me and I mean it, I don't want anything to do with them or their conversations. I turn my attention back to Bella who's studying my face, when my eyes catch hers she blushes looking down into her lap.

I scoot my desk over to Bella's and sit next to her so we can talk without yelling across the aisle, my movement gives the other students the idea and they one at a time form their own small groups, Sam and his gang somehow end up sitting right next to mine and Bella's. I look up into Bella's chocolate brown eyes, suddenly feeling very protective of the small girl in front of me. I take one of her hands into mind feeling the softness of her skin between my rough grease stained hands rubbing my callused finger tips over the palms of her hands. Bella pulls her hand suddenly away from mine, when she spots a girl watching us from across the room, a murderous glare plastered to her face, boring deeply into my Bella's now scared looking face. I laugh quietly and pull her hand back.

"Don't worry about them" I whisper. She smiles watching her hands in mine. I zone out everyone but Bella for the rest of the class making it pass faster than it ever has. Not even Sam and his gang bug me.

.3.

The rest of the classes go by quickly till Life Education. We sit there staring at the board quiet waiting for Mr. Lowe to make an appearance.

"I will be passing out a contract for you and your partner to sign saying you will do this project; then I will send it home to your parents for them to sign saying they will help out with the project and help you out." He says loud enough for us all the hear passing out each contract pulling on up on the projector so we can all go over signing it. I place my pen to paper quickly for each line; signing my life to Bella's for this short month of a project.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Jacob's Point of View**

"So Jake" I hear my name as I walk into my house after school. Today Bella and I were married we start our life this week as a married couple. I turn the corner to face Billy and Charlie; a letter each of their hands. "I hear you and my daughter are now married" He says a scoff in his voice.

"Uh yeah" I say trying to keep my face clear of smiles and red streaks.

"Why didn't you ask my permission first" He asks his voice trying to sound disappointed and sad.

"Uh I dunno" I say trying to slip upstairs, pulling out my phone to warn Bella at the same time.

"I expected more than this in you Jake" Billy says using his disappointed voice. I shake my head and run up the stairs taking two at a time.

"Hey bells how was school" Charlie greets calmly I hear her answer a short answer and then her feet moving on the stairs.

"What did you mean by look out for Charlie and Billy" She asks when she reaches the top of the stairs.

"Nothing; they were just being weird I guess" I say then walk into my room popping in a movie. "Wanna watch a movie?" I ask, she smiles and grabs a small blanket from her room.

"So we get our baby next week" She says trying to make small talk while the movie starts up with previews.

"Yeah I guess we do. What do you want boy or girl?"

"Girl" She smiles their dresses are so cute "She smiles"

"Well I wanted a boy; you know maybe name him Jacob Jr.?" Bella laughs at this idea; I pull a little pout making her laugh even harder. "What's so funny" I ask, scooting closer to her.

"Oh nothing" She manages after her fit of laughter; she scoots closer to me just as the power goes out. I groan glaring out the window into the pouring rain, a bolt of lightning flashes lighting up the room; followed by a quick boom of thunder.

"Kids you ok?" My dad yells up the stairs, making us both jump in the break of silence.

"Yeah dad we're fine." I call back.

"Could you guys come down here; I'm going to light a fire to keep warm now that the heater doesn't work; Jake will you help Charlie with the firewood" He calls again, I sigh using my phone I light up our path to the door and down the stairs. A few candles are lit around the room; this would be romantic if our dads weren't here. What are you saying Jake? Get your head out of the clouds. I mentally slap myself for ever thinking anything could be romantic between Bella and me.

"How about some scary stories tonight" Charlie offers as we grab arms full of firewood from the shed.

"Uh sure Charlie" I say; not really knowing what to say. My phone rings but I ignore it; with my hands being full. I would call who ever that was back later. We get back into the house and place the wood in a stack by the back door.

"I don't want any scratches on that floor Jacob" Why was he already blaming me? I look over to see Bella watching me with her chocolate brown eyes, a small smile on her pink lips. I sigh inwardly so Charlie doesn't hear; tearing my eyes from Bella so Billy doesn't notice; or there would be hell to pay for the rest of my life. "Charlie, would you mind lighting the fire"

"Why me?" He asks shocked.

"Well you're a cop, and a cop is closer to a fire man than I am" He explains we all just look at him with the really face.

"Fine" He mutters and goes to build the fire.

"Are you ready for some scary stories?" Billy asks. "Fine, fine no need to beg, ill go first" He says with a grin. "Once there was this monster named Caz"

"A monster? Really dad, we're not five" I say rolling my eyes.

"Will you shut up and let me finish my story Jacob" He spits back at me. "Anyways, Caz is a scary monster; he would sneak into all the little girl's rooms and eat them, then went into the little boy's room and eat them, and then he went into the parents room and…"

"Let me guess he eats them" I say smiling, Bella laughs quietly next to me.

"Oh my god Jacob!" He groans glaring at me. "Go to your room!"

"But dad"

"No you interrupted twice; now up to bed with you!"

"No ill be good I promise" I cross my legs under men awkwardly and sit like a child.

"No Jacob Bed NOW" I sigh and get up walking to my room where I crash on to my bed.

X

"Jacob" I hear a voice. "Jacob wake up" A cool hand touches my arm making me jump.

"Bella" I ask looking into the darkness.

"Jacob I can't sleep" She whispers, I sigh and pull back the covers so she can climb in. She does and faces away from me; I turn the other direction and close my eyes listening to her breathing, it's ragged. I wish I could make her feel better; I wish I could hold her in my arms. I sigh to myself and close my eyes falling into a sleep dreaming of only holding Bella.

X

I lay in the cool grass looking up at the clouds; Bella sits near me reading a book. Charlie and dad are arguing over the proper way to cook steaks on the grill. Days like these make me so happy; the sun is out, the people I care about are near. It's like nothing could go wrong. I never really say that out loud; wouldn't want to jinx myself.

"What are you grinning about" Charlie calls, I just shake my head at him and close my eyes; feeling the sun on my eyelids. Bella's book shuts and she leaves the ground. I wish I could watch her walk away to do whatever it is she's doing but my dad and Charlie might catch me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to poison us" Billy screams. I squint my eyes and look over at them. Charlie just put something into the coals and now fire is shooting everywhere. It's probably some kind of fire starter.

"Will you just relax" Charlie growls grabbing the spatchula back from Billy's hands.

"You're so lucky I'm in a wheel chair" He threatens, I catch Bella's eye when they aren't paying attention she rolls her eyes making me grin.

"Or what; you wouldn't be able to catch me" Charlie snickers, gez they were behaving like children. I get up from the grass; feeling the dampness in the back of my clothes.

"Jake what the hell" both men say at the same time.

"Sorry but I would actually like to eat today" I say pulling the spatula out of Charlie's hands and flip the burning steak while pushing them out of the way. I grab a little more of the flame starter and squirt it into the side of the coals to get a more rounded heat. "Bella would you mind grabbing the plates" She nods and heads inside, the two men sit down on a bench and pout, sometimes glare at me, and other times argue more with each other.

"Here you go Jake" Bella says handing me the plates, her hand brushing mine momentarily sending butterfly's to my stomach. Billy's phone rings and he wheels away to answer it; I watch him go it's so odd he never hides his phone calls.

"Hey Jake, the Clearwater's are gunna come over for steak too. Would you mind throwing on a few more" he says, did he really have to leave for that? I sigh and do as asks. Bella hands me the steaks off a plate with some tongs, I take them from her with my hands. I stop to think about it for a second after all the steaks are on the grill. Seth and Leah were hanging out with Sam at school; Emily is Sam's girlfriend and Leah's cousin. Oh god.

"You ok Jake" Bella asks placing her hand on my arm. I shake my head to come back to reality.

"Yeah I'm great Bells thanks" I smile down at her.

"Good because the steaks need attention" She says handing me some kind of sauce, "I would actually like to eat today" She says mocking my smart ass comment from earlier. Billy's laughter erupts making us both look at him.

"Hey guys" Sue calls towing Harry by the hand, Seth, Leah, Sam and Emily follow them. Sam's eyes never leave me as he comes in.

"What's going on" Bella asks looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Nothing Bells" I whisper flipping the steaks.

"Oh my god those look amazing" Seth beams that the steak, he's really filled out.

"Here Seth" Bella hand him hers that came off the grill seconds before they arrived, "You look hungry" He beams at her, looking her directly in the eye from some reason, the sighs a very sad sigh. I look at him weird then back over at the group. Sam and my dad are talking quietly in a small huddle slightly away from the group. Charlie Sue and Harry talk, Leah and Emily sit on a bench slightly awkwardly.

I just had to go and jinx myself.

Review


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Jacob's Point of View**

I can't breathe my eyes strain as Mr. Lowe hands out the babies to everyone. Car seats of the kids sit all around the room. I look over at Bella; her eyes are locked on the list in his hands. A note slides on to my desk. I peal my eyes from Mr. Lowe unfolding the paper.

"If it's a girl I get to name it, if it's a boy you can name it" I look over at Bella her eyes avoid mine. So this is how we're going to settle this, I smirk to myself sliding the note into my pocket so she can't take it back later when it IS a boy.

"Jacob Black and Bella Swan" I stand up and head to the front of the class "Boy" He says handing me a car seat. I take it back to my desk setting it down between us. Bella looks down at our child smiling slightly; her smile makes me smile. He defiantly needed some new clothes I look to Bella smiling but she's not paying attention to me. The bell rings shortly after the babies are handed out and he explains how to care for him.

"Let's take him shopping" Bella suggests smiling, I had just gotten paid and Dad already sent in for my parts for helping out with the house.

"Sure" I say as we leave study hall after getting our slips signed, and run out to the truck with the kid. "How do you buckle these things in?" I ask looking under the seat for the belt through the little holes.

"Let me do it" She pulls me out of the way; I look around at everyone else from class having problems securing their children in their cars. Leah carries hers home as Sam and his buddies take off into the woods. Some of the girls follow Leah with theirs as well. "There all safe and sound" I look back into the cab, the car seat is rear facing right in the middle. I pout I don't even get to sit next to her anymore.

"How did you do that?" I ask dumbfounded, she shakes her head and gets into the driver's side starting the extremely loud engine waking the baby making him cry. I sigh taking him out of the car seat to twist the key in his back. It starts to rain so I get back into the cab, Bella watches me with Jacob Jr.

"He looks so cold" She whispers, I look down at him he's only wearing a stained white shirt that buttons at the bottom. "Close the door" She orders I do as I'm told and we take off for Seattle.

"Bella take it easy" I bark as another bump sends us into the air over our seats. I should have secured the car seat myself. Each bump makes my eyes dart to the kid in the seat, making sure he's ok.

"It's not like I'm trying to do this on purpose" She growls back not taking her eyes from the road. Another bump sends the baby into cries I take him out of the car seat to use the key. "Don't take him from the car seat it's not safe!" She barks.

"Well I have to get him to stop crying somehow" I bark back, her hand reaches over picking the kid up by the arm and placing him back in the seat.

"If it gets too bad ill pull over" She says trying to buckle him back in, I move her hands doing it myself. "Look we're almost there" She says turning on to the highway and then into the parking lot several minutes later. We get out of the truck and into the rain quickly pulling our hoods up; I pull the car seat out flipping the top thingy over to keep the baby kind of dry.

"Jacob give him your sweater" Bella says taking him from me, was she serious. She wanted to me to give him my sweater when the door was just 20 feet away? "Now" She insists I do as I'm told, again pulling it off and placing it over the top of him, leaving his head out. Rain begins to drench my shirt as we rush inside. I take my sweater back slipping it over my soaking torso.

"Let's start with the rain coats" I say heading over to the baby section. It was Baby's R Us, so they had plenty to choose from.

"This one's cute" She says holding up a yellow coat with matching boots.

"Do we really need the boots?" I ask it's not like the doll could walk.

"No but they match and it would be cute; you do want our kid to look cute don't you?" She asks already placing the outfit in the cart moving on the pjs. I sigh moving with her the baby sitting on the front of the cart facing me, his eyes watching me un blinking. I shake my head as another object lands in the car. A pair of blue footie pjs sit there with a little wolf on them and paw prints on the foot part as little rubber grips.

"Bella get the green ones" I say pointing to the ones next to her she sighs putting them in the car. I grab a ten pack of the same white button shirt things, labeled onesies.

"Grab another one of those" She says after she hears the thud of them landing in the car. "What about this?" It's a cute little tux with a small bow tie and matching dress shoes.

"Get it" I say grabbing some toys to hang from his car seat handle. "Get some dress shirts too, for dinners and outings." She grabs blue dress shirts. I grab some diapers.

"No not those ones, I want to get cloth diapers with little safety pins" She says pulling a box of cloth diapers from the shelf. I see her looking at the bath time stuff.

"Bells how are we going to wash an electronic doll?" I ask she sighs and smiles over at me. Then grabs some baby wipes he did look kind of messy. I walk away from her while she looks at shoes; she could be there for a while. I grab some doll baby bottles and a diaper bag that matches most of the stuff we got him already. I stop at the beds on my way back picking up a fifty dollar rocking bassinet with little paw prints on it to match the bag and pjs.

"I got some blankets so you don't have to give up your jacket." She says there is one sitting over the top of the car seat with its tags on top.

"Oh are you new parents? Isn't baby shopping so much fun" A woman says coming over to us with a baby in a pouch on her front.

"Yeah so much fun" I say under my breath earning a harsh glare from Bella.

"I see you two aren't married yet? Better do it soon wouldn't want your kid growing up without married parents. Kind of hard on them" Bella and I exchange a small smile. "Oh and when you put your son or daughter in the car seat be sure to remove the jacket and make sure the harnesses are tight. IF you get in a crash your child could go flying out of the seat and the car."

"Thank you for your advice" I say "But we should be getting back, we live two hours away and the rain is getting pretty bad out there" I say she just smiles and walks away.

"You could have been nicer" Bella growls walking away with the cart and the kid towards the register. I follow behind with the stuff I grabbed, placing it on the counter before going to pay. Bella grabs the kid while I take the cart and we head for the truck in the rain. One of the blankets thrown over the car seat to keep him dry. Bella gets in the driver's seat without saying anything.

"Let me drive" I insist she slides out and into the passenger side, I get into the truck starting it up but you can barely hear the engine over the rain on the cab. I leave the parking lot stopping at KFC to get us some chicken and then head out on to the open road. I avoid the bumps in the road by driving around them earning glares from Bella.

"You're not supposed to drive like that" She says finally after a silence that could kill. The truck makes a weird noise and then dies forcing me to pull over. "See look what you've done now" She says folding her arms over her chest. I pull my hood up and duck into the rain opening the hood jumping back when a cloud of smoke breaks free from its containment. Bella gets out of the truck slamming her door and peaks under the hood. "If you would have just drove like a normal person!" She screams at me, I had no idea such anger could come from someone so small. "Or let me drive I don't understand why you have to be so demanding all the time! You stupid mut…." I don't let her finish that sentence I crash my lips into her kissing her with all my might. She fights back at first trying to push me away so she could yell at me more. Finally she gives in pressing her lips against mine more, electricity flows through her lips into mine making me head spin. She bites against my bottom lip but I don't give in smirking and pulling back instead. A small pout lays on her lips.

"What" I asks, looking at her gently cupping her cheek in my hand.

"I wasn't done yet" She pouts again and laugh leaning into her lips kissing her gently.

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jacob's Point of View  
Authors Notes: Sources: menu/rovers-seattle

I brush my hair back smiling like an idiot the whole time. Jacob Jr. sits lays on my bed in his tux with my tux sitting right next to him. I pull my tux on straightening it in the mirror. I had thirty minutes till I had to pick up Bella from her room. Jacob Jr. Starts to cry making me sigh having to un do his suit and shirt to put the key into his back.

"What that Jr." Bella asks I turn around to look at her; she's dressed in a blue halter top dress and black shoes.

"Uh ya" I mutter trying to get my words out. "I got it though, don't worry about it." She nods looking from me to Jr in my arms, then leaves to go back to her room. I finally get him settled and carefully put his clothes back on and put him in his car seat. I grab Jr and walk across the hall breathing in and out twice before knocking lightly on Bella's door.

"Hey" She greets wearing a black jacket over her dress. "Ready" She asks smiling.

"Uh yeah" I say holding out my arm for her to hold, she takes it I hold Jr in my other hand and we walk down the stairs together.

"Wow you guys look nice" Charlie says as we reach the bottom. "Going out?" He asks.

"Yes sir" I say, he smiles.

"Do you need a babysitter?" Dad asks a mischievous smile on his face.

"We do need to pass this class dad, so no I think we got it covered." I say as Bella grabs the diaper bag, slipping her wallet and keys into it. I grab her hand in mine. "Ready to go" I ask she nods and we leave out the front door. Bella takes Jr. from me buckling him in the middle of the truck and getting in on the passenger side. I start the truck and drive out of La Push and though Forks.

"Where are you taking me" Bella asks looking out the window.

"Somewhere" I grin looking at her once then turn my attention back to the road. Tonight was surprisingly clear, no rain just a little bit of clouds. I could kind of see the stars, if I looked in the right spot.

"Why won't you tell me" She begs.

"It's a secret"

"Jacob" She whines slightly I can see her fighting a smile out of the corner of my eyes.

"Bella" I mock her whining voice, I don't look over to see the smile I know appeared. I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand and crack my window. For some reason it was really hot in her, and I don't think its nerves.

"What are we doing tomorrow" She asks looking at me; I look over at her smiling.

"That's a surprise too" I grin at her, she sighs sitting back in her seat. She watches out the window as the cab grows quiet, only the engine roaring can be heard. Small drops of water hit my window, I sigh so much for a dry night. I pull up to the restaurant.

"Were not eating here" She states I look at her like she's crazy.

"You don't like it?" I question taking Jr. from her hands.

"I do, but it's so expressive" She says looking in the window.

"You're worth it" I say pulling her to my side and walking in through the double doors. Waiters rush to open them for us pulling them from our hands. Looks like they need to work on their door opening skills; No Jacob don't do this, don't complain about the little things the idiots do, this is your night, your night with the woman of your dreams.

"Table for two, and uh err a half?" The lady asks us looking at our baby in the car seat.

"Yes" I say smiling. "Can we get a high chair?" She nods grabbing one on her way past them, she leads us through what seems like a maze of tables until we reach a table in the back she puts the high chair up for us and hands us our menus after we take our seats.

"What are you doing?" Bella asks me, as I slide Jr. out of the car seat.

"You can't leave him in there; he'll suffocated by the straps." I tell her smiling and put him in the high chair with a blanket around him to keep him up right.

"Jacob he's not real" She whispers to me leaning in closely. I look at her in complete shock.

"What- what do you mean he's not real" I ask making my voice sound like that of a child's who just found out the truth on Santa, who is real by the way.

"Jacob" She scolds lightly, sighing and looking a Jr.

"Have you decided what you want to drink" a waiter asks coming over to us, his little note book thing open and a pen behind his ear.

"Uh not yet" I say he looks at me weirdly before walking away.

"What do you want" I ask Bella who is skimming her menu. I open mine trying to not look at the prices.

"Uh ill have the Salmon, Couscous, Spinach, Beurre Rouge with the watermelon soda" She says, I smile at her. I look at the picture man that did look delicious. "You?"

"The Oregon Rabbit, Wild Mushroom and a black coffee" I say, she smiles flipping over to it to see the picture.

"Ready to order" The waiter asks again.

"Yes, we'll have the Salmon, Couscous, Spinach, Beurre Rouge with the watermelon soda, and the Oregon Rabbit, Wild Mushroom and a black coffee" I say closing my menu handing it over, Bella does the same. "Oh and for later we'll take the Dark Chocolate Pot De Crème, Plum, and Meringue" I tell him. He nods and leaves to put our order in.

"This place is so nice" Bella whispers, then looks at Jr. and smiles. "He looks so out of place here"

"I'm sorry would your son like anything to eat" The waiter asks coming back over, I look at him then back at Bella trying not to laugh.

"No I think we got it covered" I say to him, what were they gunna do bring us a half filled bottle on a platter? "Thank you though" I say looking at him sincerely. Bella giggles across from me; I look back to her smiling.

"Does he really look that life like?" She asks I shrug and smile. Our drinks are brought out to us as Bella places a fake dolls baby bottle in front of Jr. The waiter looks at us like we're nuts.

"They might call the little men in white jackets on us" I whisper, she giggles more.

"They'll take you first and ill sneak out the back."

"Oh thanks for trying to save me"

"Someone has to get the truck home" She shrugs sipping her drink; I roll my eyes at her. Jr. begins to cry she sighs and begins to stand up.

"Let me, I pull him up grab the key and a fake diaper and head to the men's restroom.

"Cute kid" One of the guys comments on his way out, I nod looking at him weird as he walks away. I quickly pull his jacket and dress shirt off pushing the keys into his back. He takes a while before he is calm and then I dress him and leave the room.

"False alarm" I say smiling putting him back in the high chair. "The people here are weird" I tell her then find out the waiter was standing beside me with the food. Oops.

We eat in silence Jr. remains quiet, and the waiter doesn't come back to check on us, until he hands Bella the bill, I snatch it from her before she can see it. Idiot, who hands the woman the bill? This is clearly a date. I place a few twenties on the bill inside the little pouch and add a five for his tip, and a note explaining why.

"Let's go" I suggest she nods taking my arm, I hold the car seat with Jr. inside it. We head to the door, smiling as best we could at the people who smile at us first.

"Excuse us" a voice comes I look up seeing Sam and Emily, since when can they afford a place this nice. "Oh hello Jacob, Bella." He greets the walks away with Emily on his arm; I guess he left the baby with Leah. I snicker inwardly at how messed up of relationship that must be, having a "kid" with the man your cousin is dating, the very cousin he dumped you for.

"What's so funny" I look down at Bella, she's been watching me.

"Nothing" I say opening her door for her and handing her Jr. I quickly run around the side of the truck getting in before getting soaked completely through and start the engine.

X

"Good Morning" Bella whispers, I open my eyes seeing her at my door. She smiles crawling into my bed next to me still in her pjs; of shorts and a sports bra thing. "Did I wake you up?"

"No" I smile pulling her into my side; she snuggles in wrapping her arms around my chest and pulling her knees up to my side. I pull the blankets up around us, even though it was really hot already.

"What are we doing today?" She asks, it was Sunday. I shrug not really knowing what to do, kind of wanting to stay in.

"I could help you with the Rabbit, I know a little about cars from Phil but not much" She tells me I roll over pulling her closer in my arms smiling.

"You do?" I question kissing her forehead, then looking down at her. "What's with the face" I say looking straight at the pout on her lips.

"You missed" She says trying to keep the pout going the entire time she's talking.

"No I didn't" I smile kissing her lips softly once, twice, and then again. We hear feet on the stairs, I thought Charlie went to work.

"Quick" She whispers getting out of bed and running into the bathroom. I groan and roll over pulling the blankets with me.

"You guys up" Charlie asks, "Got in kind of late last night" I nod scratching my head. "Good, I'm off to work see you later" He says I nod watching him leave. I stand and pull some shorts on and a tee, heading out of my room I spot Bella trying to make a run for her room. Grinning I grab her wrists pulling her into me and against the wall.

"Where are you off too" I smirk down at her, she smiles up at me.

"I thought I would get dressed" She asks like it was some kind of real answer.

"You thought you would get dressed?" I ask she nods biting her lip. "Well hurry up then." I let her go after a quick kiss before walking down stairs to get some breakfast started.

"You know a guy could starve around here" Dad says to me when I get to the living room.

"It's not my fault you can't reach the stove top" I say to him, who just rolls his eyes.

"Can I get some scrambled eggs, toast, and an orange juice?" I roll my eyes getting the eggs out of the fridge. "Thanks son" He calls I hear the TV click on. Bella joins me down in the kitchen after a few moments leaning over the counter watching me cook.

"Your eggs are burning" She tells me I look over turning the gas off and pouring them on to three plates.

"Dad your eggs are done" I call.

"Well the least you could do is bring them in to me son" He calls I roll my eyes making Bella laugh lightly. At least she was enjoying herself. I had him the plate he takes them from me quickly. "You forgot my Orange Juice" He calls just as I'm about to leave. I walk into the kitchen finding Bella holding the glass out to me; I smile at her taking it and handing it to my father.

"Ready to go?" Bella asks, she smiles already rinsing off her plate.

"Did a vortex go through here while I was gone?"

"Is that some kind of fat joke?"

"Uh no?" I say unsure of how it could be.

"Hurry up I'm gunna get Jr. ready for the day" She says walking upstairs. I eat my food quickly, and then run out the garage to get a place set up to work on the Rabbit. I grab a bucket suddenly feeling dizzy. Maybe it was just too hot in here, I suggest to myself opening the big door up to the pouring rain.

"Are you feeling ok" Bella asks coming down from the stairs placing Jr on the ground on a blanket. She feels my forehead with the back of her hand as I lean against the wall, trying to see straight. "Maybe you should sit down" She says forcing me to sit on the blanket next to Jr. "Ill be right back" She says walking back into the house.

Billy's Point of View

"Billy" Bella calls from the door walking into the house, I turn to look at her. "Jacob has a fever and he can't stand straight, do you think its food poisoning from the restaurant from last night." She asks, and so it has begun.

"I don't know, why don't you go wait with him while I make a call." I suggest trying to get her to leave the room, without trying to seem obvious about it, she nods and leaves. My fingers hastily hit the buttons as I wheel myself into the other room, away from waiting ears.

"Hello" Sam says just as he picks up the phone.

"He has the symptoms" I say he remains quiet for a while.

"Get him to leave the house, well take it from there" He says I nod, hanging up the phone knowing he can't really see my nodding.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Billy have you seen Jacob" I ask walking into the room; I had already checked all of upstairs. He got really sick last night and Billy sent him to the store but I don't think he came back.

"Nope haven't seen him" He says waving me off, I look to dad who just shrugs.

"Maybe he's with his friends, you can't crowd him Bells" He tells me I groan and stomp back up stairs. I wasn't crowding him. I look out his bedroom window feeling the rain on my face. Jr sits on his bed still dressed from yesterday; I wasn't in the mood to change him or pretend to be a happy family. Jacob was missing and nobody seemed to care. Time passes I know it does, I just sit at his window watching the woods the sky, who knows maybe he grew wings. Jr cries bringing me from my trance I go over to him pulling his shirt up putting the key into his back and waiting, not looking at anything just staring into space.

When he's finally settled I dress him back up and put him on my bed, turning on my computer that sits on my desk. I check for emails from mom and find only one, just our weekly updates. I tell her about the baby and school, and about Jacob. She replies back instantly.

"_You like this boy?"_ She questions on the IM.

"_Yes"_ I say knowing I cant really lie to her, it think were dating, after the last few days, but I'm not sure.

"_Well where is he, why aren't you with him"_ She asks, she was full of questions today. Phil must be out hitting with the team.

"_I don't know, maybe with his friends" _

"_He didn't tell you before he left?" _

"_No, Billy sent him to the store last night and he kind of never came back" _

"_Maybe the wolves got him"_ She jokes, I laugh silently; there weren't any wild animals out here, especially not wolves. (lol)

"_Ha, ha very funny mom"_ I write, so she knows I caught her joke.

"_I should be a comedian"_ She types, I watch her pencil sign pop up and disappear several times before she finally decides she wants to send something. "_I have to finish Phil's dinner before he gets home"_

"_The fire department is actually letting you?"_ I question.

"_Ha, Ha. I'll talk to you later honey, don't worry about Jacob I'm sure he just found some old car or bike or something. Maybe he's surprising you with flowers. Just be patient. Love you"_ The IM screen goes from blue to grey as she logs off.

I sigh not knowing what to do with the rest of my day; I don't really have friends outside of Jacob and his friends. I pull up a movie on moms Netflix account and lay in bed with Jr, watching whatever is on.

"Bella time for school" Dad calls from the door I jolt up from where I lay in bed. Light floods in from the door from the hallway light on; Rain still pours outside, nothing new. I pull on some jeans and a sweatshirt; leave Jr on the bed which should be shut off during school hours. And head out the door grabbing my bag from the hallway and leave the house getting almost drenched on my five foot walk to the truck. Feeling uneasy I look around like someone was watching me. Slowly I back out of the drive way if that's really what you want to call it, and drive to the school. As soon as the truck is in park Quil and Embry throw the door open.

"Bella!" they both shout together.

"Have you seen Jacob he won't text us back" Quil exclaims, I sigh getting out of the truck of course he hasn't he left his phone at home.

"Not since two nights ago when Billy sent him to the store" Wow it has already been two nights.

"What did he go to the store for?" Embry asks as I start walking to my locker, they both follow closely behind me.

"Not sure, he didn't even seem to worry about him not coming home. My dad though he would be with you guys?"

"Nope, haven't seen him" Quil says with a little bit of a smart ass tone. They leave me once I get to my locker; I pull out selected books shoving them into my backpack and heading to class, which I don't pay attention to anyways. Classes pass, I do my homework at the end of the day alone and head home getting drenched in the rain once again. The baby turns back on around five and starts crying immediately. Time passes and I don't really notice.

When did my life become so wrapped up around a boy? Suddenly he's gone and I have no life, then again it is La Push. I fall asleep setting my alarm for the morning before I do, and only wake up to turn the key in the baby that lays with its shirt up on the side of my bed so I can easily put the key in his back.

Tuesday: Still no Jacob

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wednesday: Still no Jacob

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thursday: Still no Jacob

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Friday: Still no Jacob

I sit in the cafeteria alone sipping my Pepsi not really paying attention, I did notice however that Sam Uley was also missing from school, except for today I guess. I look over seeing him watching me, for some reason it feels as if everyone is watching me. The teachers keep asking me where he is, when he'll be back. How am I supposed to know this, I don't even know where he is. I leave school as soon as the bell allows me and walk to my truck its surprisingly clear outside. It hasn't stopped since he left, since our date. My stomach tightens and my heart feels heavy as I think about the date; did I do something wrong? Maybe if we would have let Billy and Charlie, take Jr for that night. I see Sam leaning against his truck, he's alone. I don't know what I'm doing till it's too late; he's seen me.

"Where is he" I demand, he just looks at him his expression even. "Where is Jacob, I know you know"

"How would I know where he is, maybe you should ask his family"

"I did, he doesn't know either"

"Well I don't know what to tell you then" He says. Looking past me I glance over my shoulder at the group approaching us.

"I know you know" I demand, his eyes focus back on mine; this time they're cold.

"You know Bella, maybe he just doesn't want you anymore" He says quietly under his breath. "Now if you'll excuse me I have stuff I got to take care of" He pushes past me to greet his friends, I slowly back up away from them, some of the girls look at me with disgust written all over their faces. I slip into my truck quietly starting the engine and locking the doors. How would Sam know if Jacob wanted me or not? Unless he did do something to him; made him disappear somehow, I heard them talking about him, watching him constantly. Maybe his gang is a real gang like they have in Phoenix. Do they all know where he is? I glance up at the mirror, they all pile into the back of the truck and take off down the road some watching me from the back; other seem as if they don't have a care in the world.

Saturday and Sunday pass without any word from him, Billy doesn't seem to care, and Charlie is starting to notice. Bringing it up every now and then.

"Bella" Dad calls as I climb into my truck to go to school. "Could you pass these around?" He asks I take the flyers, planning on not passing them around. The picture on them is of Jacob. "Have you seen this boy" It reads, my heart sinks making my stomach hurt. "Billy won't do it"

"I will" I say putting them in my school bag. He smiles and closes the door, and watches as I start the truck and leave for school, before he gets into the cruiser. I pull into the parking lot not being attacked by Quil or Embry. Finding it a little odd, but I ignore it and head into school. Quil sits against his locker which is somewhat near mine. Sam is again nowhere to be seen.

"Hey" I say sliding down the lockers on the down to floor next to him.

"Have you seen Embry" He asks, I shake my head he sighs and look away across the halls possibly further than that. "I haven't seen or heard from him since Friday after school, he went home to change before we were gunna go work on cars for this lady down in Forks. He never came back" I sigh it sounded a lot like Jacob.

"Wow, I'm sorry Quil" I say patting his arm trying to be comforting. He smiles at me, maybe it's at the gesture. "Maybe he and Jacob are together" I suggest, he looks at me again his eyes full of worry.

"I hope so" He sighs, "You notice our lovely friend Sam is gone too? Kind of like the Monday after Jacob disappeared" I nod he smiles, at least we were on the same page. Hopefully they both get back soon, and hopefully Quil doesn't disappear; maybe we should make a plan of contact just in case.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella's Point of View

"Hey Bella" Quil greets coming over to sit by me on a log; I smile at him when I see him. "Been out here long"

"Not really, just needed some air" he nods like he needed the same.

"Mind if I join you" I shake my head letting him stay, our best friends were missing, it's been nearly a month. "I never realized how boring it is here" He jokes picking up a rock throwing it into the water making a dainty splash. I look to the ground picking up a small flat one, and using a wrist technique Charlie taught me when I was little I skipped it across the water, five time. "Dang, I wanna try" He says picking up a semi flat one only getting another single splash making me laugh. "Not funny" He says trying to look sad, I grab a rock handing it too him, and show him how to flick the rock with his wrist. We watch in silence as he skips the rock six times across the water. "I did it" He exclaims jumping up and down.

"Good Job" I say to him he smiles then turns back to the houses when a voice calls his name.

"That's my mom, I'll see you around" He says smiling, probably for the first time in a month. I watch him walk away while pondering what I should do now. Sighing, I finally decided to take a walk, I turn around from the log on the wet sand and walk into the forest keeping my eyes on the ground so I don't trip and fall on my face. I feel as I'm being watched again, making me feel a little more self-conscience, I keep my eyes on the ground.

"Someone should really clear a path way" I mutter to myself climbing over yet another downed tree. Under some hanging branches and almost slipping on some mossy rocks; at least I think they're rocks. Slowly I come to a field its beautiful the trees surround it on all sides, with lots of huge rocks here and there. Somehow I feel as if I've seen this place before, like I've been here somewhere. I step forward remembering one of my dreams from when I first came here; it hits me like a ton of bricks.

_The dream_

_I stand in the field looking out over it, wolves stand in the trees barely in eye sight, the same sandy wolf I've seen before is closest to me. A man jumps out of the trees his eyes crazed black like coal. They lock with mine for a moment then everything goes black; I hear the wolves howl as I wake up. _

_End of the dream/flashback/memory thing_

I sigh checking the trees again for wolves I know that there really aren't any here but it's so weird. I turn to walk away taking one more look around the field once then twice spotting a man. Not just a man but the man from my dream. His eyes black as coal. Am I dreaming? Is this some kind of prank like on those TV shows mom likes to watch? I check again to see if he's still there, sure enough he is. A thick wind blows up from behind me, messing my hair up and making it cover my face, but I didn't miss the expression on the man. Crazed like my dream, almost mad like. He begins to slowly walk towards me. I back into the woods until I'm out of sight then take off running, falling every time my foot becomes trapped by a root, or limb. Slipping on rocks my hands become bloodied my jeans ripping. Is this what happened to Jake and Embry? The strange man in the woods?

Alice's Point of View

(Its been bugging me to see their side on this)

I stalk behind Jasper; he just got back from hunting with Emmett and Rose. I wanted to surprise him because I had missed him; he had been gone all weekend. They left me behind to keep an eye on Edward; who seemed rather distant lately. I stop dead in my tracks as a vision sweeps over me; I feel everyone by my sides holding me up as my knees give out. Edward stands in the field we played ball in last week, he's out on his way to go hunting; he said he wanted to catch up with everyone. A girl comes into view, his nostrails flare out as the wind picks up. He begins is stalk towards her as she takes off into the woods running from him. The vision changes now, he's standing over her dead body; eyes red with human blood. Slowly he wipes his mouth off with his sleeve, before he disappears from my vision all together.

"Alice can you hear me what is it" Jasper asks pulling me into his arms. So much for surprising him.

"It's Edward" I whisper, my voice low. "I had a vision he killed a human girl just outside of La Push, possibly in La Push near first beach."

"Has he done it yet" Carslie asks, I shake my head no.

"Let's go try to stop him" Emmett suggests Jasper nods to him, as we all stand a head out to try to find Edward.

Bella's Point of View

I stumble once more feeling more and more, angry with myself for not being able to get away. It's like those dreams where you fall and can't get back up; I hope this is all that is a dream. I look behind me just as five large wolves come into view they all surround the man growling, the sandy colored one sticks close to me as usual, yes I was definitely dreaming. They attack the man until he turns around and runs back faster than I can see into the woods; three of them take off after him while the sandy one and another gray ish colored one stick near me.

"I didn't know there were wolves here" I whisper walking over to one, he bows his heads allowing me to scratch the top of his head. The other one growls as if demanding attention too, I smile turning to the sandy one. "I'm sorry did you want to be petted too?" I smile again as he comes to me pushing his head into my hand, giving me what seemed like a small nod. "I really think I'm dreaming you know, the wolves usually don't descend so to speak unless it's in my dreams. Do you think I'm dreaming" I ask it, it shakes its head no. "Do you have a name" It nods its head yes. He turns his head upwards to look me in the eye, I suddenly feel weak making me knees almost give out. The other one backs his nose into my back keeping me steady. "Wow that was weird" Some kind of gravitation thing I guess, maybe NASA should work on that. They exchange a look as if they were communicating in their heads together; probably making fun of my ability to walk correctly.

The other three wolves come back then, looking at us. The black one looks almost pained, then shakes his head. The sandy one takes off into the woods, I sigh turning back to the rest of them. Maybe they were gunna eat me? I didn't have much meat on me, but I unquestionably couldn't get away like the creepy guy could that's for sure; easy prey maybe. I look over suddenly to the sound of twigs snapping, Jacob stands there; hair short and wearing nothing but jeans that looked like they were cut off at the knees.

"Jacob?" I question, hesitantly taking a step forward.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jacob's Point of View

"Jacob" I hear her call, her voice like that of angels. My breath is caught in my throat. I step closer to her feeling the pull of the imprint, I glance down to her hands they're covered with blood from her running from that leach, and her knees are in pretty bad shape too. She's gunna want me to explain, and its gunna be hard. Sam gave me the go ahead, and said I could finally go home.

"Let's go home" I say holding out my hand; she takes it eagerly looking back at the other wolves. I guess that part will be easy; explaining that I turn into a wolf. The leech on the other hand, I sigh inwardly.

"What happened" She asks I shake my head at her.

"It's a long story" I whisper not knowing exactly where to begin. We reach the house; dad comes out side in her chair grinning like an idiot.

"Good you're home" He says smiling. "I just got a call from the Clearwater's, I'm gunna head over there" He says wheeling down the road, I walk inside the house feeling suddenly starved, pulling the eggs and ham from the fridge.

"You hungry" I ask her, she simply nods. Its silent except for the eggs cooking, nobody says anything. I have no idea where to begin; maybe I should just let her ask the questions.

"Quil is really worried about you" She says finally as I get the plates out, I turn to hand her the plate with her food on it.

"Oh, uh ill call him later then" I say feeling the awkwardness in the air. I sit down at the table across from her and slowly begin eating.

"Where were you" She asks finally, I set down my fork after taking my last bite of eggs.

"I was with Sam" I say finally, knowing she must hate him. I know what he said to her; it pissed me off, but he alpha commanded me to stay away from her and my dad and Charlie.

"What? What were you doing with him" She demands, her voice shaky.

"I turned into a wolf like the legend says. He's the alpha of the wolf pack her in La Push. I had no choice" I sigh, she doesn't look at me.

"So you turn into a giant wolf?" She asks a small smile on her face.

"What's so amusing?" I ask instantly curious.

"When you first disappeared I was talking to my mom about it, and she made a comment about how the wolves probably got to you or something" She says not looking me in the eye, I smile at the irony of the situation. "Who was that man in the woods" She asks finally looking me in the eye.

"He was a vampire" I say bluntly full of disgust.

"Like a coffin, vampire bat, ill suck your blood vampire" She asks.

"More like the third one" I correct, "Oh and they sparkle in the sunlight" I watch as her face turns into a smile and then a laugh escapes her lips.

"You're joking" She says between giggles.

"I wish I was, and that one that was in the woods was hunting you. He broke the treaty by crossing the river, and I doubt he'll stop hunting you. That's part of the reason Sam let me come back to you to keep you safe In case he tries to get in the house here" Her mouth opens, then closes again.

"Will you come back to school"

"I will if it will protect you, oh and no more going into the woods alone. These guys are dangerous"

"There's more of them?"

"Yes"

"Can I change into a wolf to?"

"I doubt it, you don't have the gene"

"What about Billy?"

"Sam believes it skipped him"

"Oh"

"So what do you want to do?" I ask clearing our plates after a moment of silence. She shrugs. "We could watch a movie?" I suggest, she just nods and heads up stairs. I sigh and look out the window on my way to the stairs seeing Sam sent Leah and Seth to watch me, growling I take the stairs three at a time to escape their hungry eyes. "I'll get the movie started" I call as I reach the top of the stairs seeing the bathroom light on and door shut.

"Ok" She calls out; I head to my room seeing nothing's changed. I grab my phone off my nightstand right where I left it turning it on while I slip some random movie into the DVD player. 92 calls from Embry and Quil, and double the amount of text messages. I don't read them, just simply delete them. I already know what they say; Embry filled me in when he phased. Which I guess was a shocker for the elders since he wasn't expected to have the gene. "Hey" She calls from the door, she changed into sweats and a long sleeved shirt. I smile at her, seeing bandages wrapped around her hands.

"You ok?" I ask offering her a seat on the bed next to me.

"Yeah ill be fine" She says, I take her hands into mine running my fingers over the bandages. "Mom got into many kitchen accidents. I learned how to correctly bandage her up after the sixth or seventh time." She explains, I look up to her face finding her watching me. Slowly I move closer to her; and press my lips to hers. Sparks explode between us, she only moves closer to me, pulling her hands from mine and wrapping them around my neck.

"Ehem" We stop pulling apart to find Charlie standing at the door. "Good to see you home" He says smiling much like dad was before. "Is Billy Here?"

"No he went to the Clearwater's place"

"Alright" He says heading down stairs, making sure to prop the door open before he does.

"We should watch the movie" She says awkwardly moving slightly away from me to lie on the bed on her stomach.

"Yea right" I sigh rolling over on my side to watch to movie in case she decided she wanted to cuddle or something.

X

"Jacob wake up" I roll over looking up into the chocolate brown eyes of my imprint. Smiling I pull her down to me rolling over with her in my arms so I'm on top.

"I'm awake" I whisper, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips. She sighs relaxing into my arms kissing me back. "Now why did you want me to wake up"

"Bella, Jacob why is there a giant wolf in the house?" Charlie calls from down stairs.

Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jacob's Point of View

_(Authors Note: This is just for a few of you that think fics should go exactly along with the original story. Different causes create different effects. Different pairing makes different stories. Different stories mean different events in ways you did not expect. That's part of the reason for fanfic, to get a different outtake, and idea of the same story. I hope I didn't not offend or loose a few of my readers for this little not. I just wanted to clear the air. )_

"Charlie, you need to just calm down" I tell him placing my hands out in front of me.

"Bella did you know about this?" He calls, his voice rushes, eyes darting every which way.

"Only for like four hours" She confesses, standing a little ways back from me. I look at the wolf in the middle of the room; thank god we opened the space up.

My hand reaches for my phone pulling it out swiftly; where is Leah and Seth when something actually did happen.

"Jacob, did everything go ok with Bella?"

"Sam, ya its Jacob. No everything this is fine with that. It's just there is kind of one of us in our living room. Charlie and Bella both saw it."

"Ok we'll be right over. Keep everyone safe" I close my phone after the clicks off, pulling Bella into my arms holding her closely. Charlie doesn't take his eyes off the wolf as he finds his way over to the couch; thank god he already unloaded and put away his gun. Somehow Bella manages to turn around in my arms wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head on my chest.

"Do you want to go lay down" I whisper down to her, she shakes her head. Sam burst through the door followed by Embry and Paul.

"Paul go outside and phase, communicate with the wolf, and get me a name" Sam orders, Paul simply nods and jogs outside. I wait for an order but it doesn't come. We stand there in silence waiting for Paul to come back inside. Slowly the wolf begins to phase back, there lays my dad naked on the ground. That is something I really didn't need to see. I pull Bella into the hall way so she doesn't have to see him like that and run to his room to get him some shorts. I grab the first pair I see and bolt back down the hallway into the living room throwing the pair at Sam who catches them swiftly. "Easy Billy, can you stand up?" He questions, I look at him skeptically he's been paralyzed since mom's accident. But wolf healing? We all watch as Billy slowly gets to his knees, and then on to his feet.

"How is that possible? He's paralyzed!" Charlie asks, I completely forgot he was still here.

"Charlie you need to calm down" Sam says sternly, placing a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down into a sitting position.

"How am I supposed to calm down when my best friend just turned into a giant wolf thing? I didn't even know there were wolves here!" He says looking around the room. "Is Jacob a wolf too? And you guys?" He asks turning around too look at every one of us. "Is it in the water, am I going to turn into one or my daughter?" I look over to Bella stand in the hallway leaning against the wall. She smiles at me making my stomach swarm with butterflies.

"Sam" Paul calls from the door. "Quil just phased that was his dad on the phone" Sam sighs putting his head in his hands.

"Go and take Leah with you, get him calm and take him to the cliffs." He says then turns from Paul "Those Cullens are causing too many problems" He mutters the last part under his breath. "Jake keep the situation calm, I'm going to make a call" He says I nod to him, pulling Bella back into my arms, she smiles into my neck giving me a soft kiss. Dad slow slips his shorts on and sits in a rocking chair in the living room watching Bella and I; Charlie keeps his shocked eyes on Billy's form as he pushes himself in the rocking chair with his foot.

"It feels nice to feel my toes again" He comments laughing a little. Charlie's eyes grow wider; if that were even wider. "Does this mean I'm the new Alpha? Maybe we can have to packs! I wouldn't want to put Sam out of the job. But technically I am the chief of La Push if we look at our ancestry line so that means I can be Alpha? Jake, wanna be my Beta?" He continues, I wonder if he knows what he's doing to Charlie.

"Yes Billy you are Alpha" Sam says, when did he come back in? Huh I should pay more attention. "Two packs would be good with all these new wolves. Jacob you will be his Beta to help him out. The wolves will choose whose pack they wish to be a part of. All new wolves after this will be sorted every other one"

"Dibs on Jakes pack" Embry calls coming in to the room. "Quil will wanna be in his pack too" He says a matter of a factly.

"Uh it's actually my pack" Dad says laughing.

"Guess that leaves Paul, Leah, and Seth in my pack" Sam says sighing. Leah was getting on his last nerve, with the whole break up cousin thing. "There is a meeting tonight on treaty line, with the Cullens, everyone is expected to be there" Sam announces. "I'll leave you guys too it, Charlie you must keep our secret" He nods slowly.

"Can I go too?" Charlie asks.

"Sorry Charlie, but you and Bella should stay home it's not safe."

"What are the Cullen's"

"Vampires, you remember the bonfire stories of the cold ones right?" He nods slowly, and then turns to look at Bella and me. I smile sheepishly.

"So you two are a couple now?"

"Yeah pretty much" We both say then smile at each other.

X

I sit in wolf form next to Seth, Embry, Quil, Leah and Jared. Quil was so excited to finally be in on the whole wolf thing so much that Sam had to order him to shut up. Sam stands in human form with Paul and my dad, and a few of the other elders as we wait for the Cullens to arrive.

"Man will you relax, Bella will be fine" Embry mutters getting tired of my worrying.

"I know" I sigh.

"They're coming" Paul announces, we all sit up taller trying to look more viscous.

"Haha you guys are weird, new-be wolves" Leah laughs, making Quil growl at her. She's been getting on our nerves all night; I can't wait till tonight when we join up with dads pack.

"You're just thinking that cause you'll be second in command" Embry snorts. "Maybe you'll have your own pack when more kids start phasing; I mean Alpha is in your blood after all"

"Welcome" Sam greets we all look over as the Cullens come out of the trees. A blonde male walks out in front.

"Hello, my name is Carlise, and this is my family, my wife Esme, my daughters Rosalie and Alice, my sons Edward, Emmett, and Jasper." Leah scoffs beside me but no thoughts come from it, she's probably thinking the same thing we are. Vampires having families?

"Hello, I am Sam, this is Paul my second and Billy our second wolf pack leader. These are the elders; Harry Clearwater our main tribe elder, Quil Altera Sr. and the pack members, Jacob; Billy's Second, Seth Leah, Quil, Embry, and Jared" Sam introduces pointing us each out when he calls our names.

"Very nice to meet you all" Carlise says.

"Likewise, I assume you know why we've called you all here"

"Yes, because of Edwards recent attempt of attack on your side of the treaty line"

"Yes" Sam says rubbing his forehead. "The consequences from that event was unanticipated, you see many more of our people have either phased or have shown signs of phasing"

"I see" Carlise says, rubbing his chin. "What would you like to happen" he asks.

"We have all talked, and we think it's best if you leave our land" Sam says slowly. Arguments erupt among the vampires in protest against leaving.

"We understand that the treaty was broken, but maybe we can work something else out" Carlise says, holding his hands up to shush the angry vampires.

"Very well, You may come to the meeting hall with our Elders to talk something out" He nods and they head off towards La Push, we watch as the other vampires leave heading towards their home.

X

(3rd Point of view with Aro and Demetri)

"Sir, I have news on the Cullens" Demetri says.

"Perfect, what did you find?" Aro says

"The Cullens are working with wolves!"

"Wolves?" Aro asks curiously, like children of the moon?

"I don't think so, these wolves were in their forms and outside their forms at the same time, traveling in packs, and in mid-day"

"That's extraordinary! Send me Jane and Alec. We're going hunting"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jacob's Point of View

(Authors Note: The reason the wolves call all hear each other is because they are all working with each other, when they divide into their packs later that will disappear.) (Other Authors Note: Should Leah imprint? If so on who, OC, vampire, or one of the wolves of La Push)

A howl erupts from the woods; Seth was on duty with Quil on shadow. I kiss Bella's sleeping figure leaving a note on the bed;

_Bella love, _

_Don't worry when I'm not here to see you wake up, a wolf thing came up. I'll be back soon. The boys might come back with me, so cover up I don't want to have to hurt them for checking you out. _

_Love you, Jacob._

I swap a pair of cut off with my boxers and head out into the woods, pulling them off quickly and tying them around my leg before phasing. I follow the voices out into the spot where Seth stands cornering the leech. It was the Alice chick from a week ago.

"Please you have to listen to me"

"We're listening" Sam says walking out from the trees.

"I had a vision, which our kind called the Volturi, was coming for you guys. Somehow they found out about you guys, I'm not sure on all the details I just wanted to warn you. I can't see you guys, but I can see that their futures are disappearing in the next week, and I usually don't get them unless I know the creature they are coming for" She says in a huge huff of air.

"Thank you for this information" Sam says clearly not knowing how to reply. "If you _see _anything else let me know" he says handing over a card with his number on it. It could be for his car repair shop in Forks. Alice turns on her heal to leave while Sam turns back to us phasing into his wolf form.

"You know we could use their visions for our future?" Seth says we all just look at him; was he really telling us to consider working with those leaches? "And you know, we can't really go to the doctor when we get sick or hurt and the Doctor guy is already in on the secret about us" He continues.

"Seth come on I love you little bro but sometime I feel like calling the guys in little white coats to come get you"

"Actually he seems to be on to something" Sam steps in. "And since their king of their kind of whatever seem to know about us; it might be good to have some of them around. Let's just see how things play out in the next few weeks" He says calmly, "You can go back to whatever you were doing before" He says releasing us. I run back close to my house stopping to phase back and to pull my jeans on before jogging back to the house.

"Figured you might be hungry" Bella calls as I walk into the house. The smell of bacon and eggs instantly hit me.

"Did you eat already" She nods, I smile and grab a plate. She loads the plate up with mass amounts of food.

"Thought your note said you would bring the guys over" She says.

"Is that why you made mass amounts of food"

"Kind of, and you eat a lot"

"Well next time I'll bring a bunch of starving wolves with me" She laughs. "When did you wake up anyways?"

"Thirty-minutes ago" She shrugs. "What are we gunna do today?"

"We haven't fixed the vampire problems so I don't really want you leaving the house without me"

"But you'll be with me sooo we can go to the ocean or something?"

"Sure" I smile at her, kissing her cheek as I stand to put my plate in the sink. She grabs our jackets. "I don't need a jacket anymore Bella" I whisper when she looks at me weird for putting it back on the hooks.

"Why not"

"I don't get cold anymore"

"What how? How is that natural?"

"It's not" I laugh "Bella I turn into a giant wolf multiple times a day, please tell me how that in its self is natural" She just smiles at me.

"I guess it's not, but why don't you need a jacket"

"When you turn into a wolf your body temperature goes up" She puts her hand on my arm, she's a lot colder than I am, it feels kind of nice

"How did I not notice this before" She ask I shrug opening the door for her. She walks out and heads for the truck.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"We're not taking the truck?"

"La Push isn't that big" I take her hand "Come on we can walk there" We walk past the mass amounts of houses on one of the many roads until we reach first beach, so of the kids for Forks high school were here. Great.

"Hey Jake, Bella" Embry yells from over where the kids were.

"Jake what are you guys doing here" Quil yells, smiling.

"Oh my god, who is that" One of the girls comments looking directly at me, Bella must have noticed cause she pulled me closer to her.

"Are you cold Bella?" I look down at her pulling her into my arms.

"A little" She comments as we near the group, it would be rude to avoid them since we were already pointed out.

"Just out for a little walk" I say as we near the group.

"Come join us" The same girls says making room for just one next to her.

"We can't, Bella and I have a lunch date" I smile looking down at Bella hoping she would catch on a play along.

"First date as a couple" Embry says nudging my arm, finally he caught on to what we were getting at.

"Second actually" I correct, "First one was a dinner date in Seattle"

"Oh yea that really expensive restaurant you were telling me about"

"I can't believe he's dating that girl" The girl comments to her friend, I can hear them over my conversation with Embry because of my super sensitive wolf hearing. I hope Bella doesn't hear her, then again I've never seen her jealous; but that might be disastrous, from what Sam told me she has quiet the temper.

"Come on Bells we should get going, See you guys later" I say to just Embry and Quil, but everyone else seems to smile as well.

"See you guys" Bella calls. I take her into my arms wrapping my right arm around her waist as we walk away. "Oh I hate girls like that" I look down at her laughing at the expression on her face. "Does she really think she's better than me"

"No one's better then you"

"What was Quil saying about imprinting" When we walked up.

"What?" I stop dead in my tracks; I didn't hear him say anything about that. Then again I wasn't really paying that much attention…

"When we first walked up, her said something to Embry about "I wonder if he told her about imprinting" I look down at her, damn it I hadn't even planed on how I was gunna tell her. I mean we just started dating.

"Oh uh it's a wolf thing"

"What does it mean?" She asks.

"It where a wolf finds his soul mate, we imprint on them. Kind of like Love at first sight but not really. Its like gravity moves, its not the gravity holding you to the earth anymore its that one person" I mumble trying to find the right words.

"And did you?"

"yes"

"On me?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me"

"I didn't know how"

"Well you just did" She says smiling putting her hands on my cheeks reaching up on her tippy toes and kisses me gently on the lips. I wrap my arms around her waist swinging her around kissing her more deeply than we ever have. Her arms wrap tighter around my neck as she bite my lip. Whistles and shouts erupt around us making us pull apart; I can't catch a break around here. I look around seeing Embry Quil and Jared shouting at us from First beach and Sam Emily and Seth shouting at from Sam's house. Carefully I set Bella back down on her feet pulling her into my arms, as she turns red from all the screaming. The stench hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Sam" I call out, pulling Bella by the hand running towards their house. "Bella I need you to stay here, theres vampires in the area" I pull her into the house as Emily runs in as well. Sam calls for the guys to come in from the beach.

"What do you mean, how do you know"

"I can smell them" I whisper, kissing her lips gently. "Stay here please" I insist looking to Emily silently asking her to watch Bella.

"Let's go" Sam orders I nod, he pulls out his phone to call my dad, as we run into the woods phasing instantly. "Careful there are humans on the beach" He warns, the smell come again just north of where we stand. It's not the Cullens they have a more mild of a smell, these must be the kind they were talking about.

"Must be the animal blood that makes them smell a lot better than these ones" Seth replies to my inner thoughts.

"What are you talking about Seth; they all still stink the same to me." Embry counters, making Seth glare at him.

"Let's go" Sam orders once he's phased, I feel the others phasing around us, my father's voice joins our circle of voices, Leah comes in seconds later followed by Paul.

"Jacob, before I forget your sisters are coming up for a visit. I was on the phone with them when Sam buzzed in" I sigh, great now we're gunna have to hide the secret from them.

"What if they phase too?" Seth asks, "I mean it is in their blood too" _(A/N: Hmmm what if?) _

"Guys this really isn't the time" Sam says "I called the Cullens"

"You what" I bark running up beside him.

"They aren't a danger to us, we actually need their help with this one"

"That's no excuse; one of them was hunting Bella"

"I know Jacob, but they already sent him away, told the school system that they were sending him to boarding school. I think he's in Alaska"

"That's not far enough" I growl.

"Easy Jacob, like Seth said I would be nice to have a doctor that knows the secret" I growl not liking the idea of working with Leaches. We near the spot where the stench is coming from finding only a note, Carslie and his wife stand on the other side of the river.

"Did you find them?" The "doctor" calls out. "Alice said it was Alec and Jane" Sam shakes his head no, phasing back and pulling on his jeans. He picks up the note.

"We'll be back" He reads aloud turning the note around to find a fancy hand writing with the words Children of the Moon on it. "What the hell is 'Children of the Moon'" He questions jumping down into the river crossing it to hand the note over to the Doctor.

"They are the type of werewolf that phase during a full moon" His wife explains touching the paper gently.

"Silver Bullets" Sam mutters rolling his eyes. "Ever other creatures still get us wrong" Paul snorts behind him we all look at him.

"What it was funny" He counters, why was Paul softening up?

"Alec and Jane" Sam questions trying to get the names right, the doctor nods _(not the doctor who doctor sadly)_ "They were on our land?"

"Yes, but we believe they were ordered to not hurt any humans or leave any traces that they were here"

"We'll do a perimeter check just to be sure"

"Seem wise, well check the town" They both nod at their ideas and turn around to walk away, Sam turns to face us.

"Seth and Leah take the east, Jared and Paul take the west, Embry and Quil take the north near the cliffs, and Billy and I will check the town. Jacob I want you to go check on Emily and Bella" He orders and we all take off in our directions, I circle Sam's house twice sitting outside near the woods and kitchen window, watching and listening. Bella comes to the window after a moment to wash a dish looking up she spots me smiling hugely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Jacob's Point of View**

**(Authors Note: I know there are no wolves or any big animals naturally living in Hawaii but for this story there is, or was) **

"Jacob what's wrong" Bella asks, I turn around not meeting her eye. I was furious and I didn't want her to see me like this. "Please Jacob, tell me" She whispers pulling my face in between her hands forcing me to look at her.

"Paul imprinted on my sister"

"Rebecca?" She asks I shake my head, oh god no that would be worse; she's married.

"Then I really don't see the problem, the imprint pretty much guarantees she will be happy. And that Paul won't cheat on her. Plus Rachel is single, and it will keep her around the rez more for you and your dad. And now you don't have to hide the secret" She tells me kissing my lips, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a lunch date with Emily, and Rachel" She whispers kissing me again then grabbing her jacket and keys and leaves the house. I sigh and walk down stairs turning on the TV to watch some before heading to Sam's for a meeting. A loud knock comes from the door making me jump, growling I walk over to it and open it swiftly.

"Ohhh Jacob you look so good and huge" Rebecca squeals hugging me tightly. "You know you shouldn't use steroids" She jokes, at least I think she's joking. "Oh how rude of me, Jacob this is Solomon Finau, my husband"

"Hey man, do you guys surf that beach?" Solomon asks, shaking my hand.

"Not really the locals, some of the Forks guys do when they find a sunny day" I explain. "Too many rocks you know" He nods.

"So where is everyone" Rebecca asks, looking around the house.

"Dad and Charlie are at Harry's for some game, and Bella is out with Emily and Rachel for a lunch date"

"Without me?" She scoffs, walking past me.

"Guest bedroom is upstairs" I say, they head up there. I was taking the couch to let Rachel sleep in my room so she doesn't have to share with Rebecca and her husband. "Need any help"

"No Solomon's got it" She turns to look at me after looking around the living room. "The place looks nice"

"Yeah we did a little bit of remodeling, when Bella and her dad moved in"

"So you and Bella huh" She smiles slyly.

"Uh yeah"

"We'll talk more later, Solomon is going to take a walk, and I'm going to take a nap" She informs me, Solomon walks past her kissing her quickly.

"Wanna join me?" He asks me, I shake my head no.

"Sorry I have stuff to do for a friend"

"No problem" He says smiling jogging out the front door.

"Nice guy" I comment, she waves off my words heading upstairs. Sighing I walk out the door shutting it tightly behind me, and head over to Sam's place for a meeting.

"Jacob" Seth greets smiling at me, Paul leans against the side of the house watching us.

"Hey Paul" I greet, trying to be civil with him.

"Jacob" He replies with a slight nod.

"Am I the last one here" He nods, I walk into the house. "Sorry Sam, Rebecca and her husband showed up when I was about to leave."

"No problem" He says sitting down at the table, no food since Bella and Rachel stole Emily. "Everyone sit" He says, we all do as were told, Billy walks in the door taking his seat next to Sam, I sit to the left of Billy while Paul sits to the right of Sam. "Does anyone have any news before we begin" He asks.

"I imprinted on Rachel" Paul announces, most of us already knew that.

"I want you to get my permission before you do anything mister, and I'll know if you do" Dad says pointing to his head. He means wolf hearing, and the community pack mind.

"Ok" Paul says, he was still in the process of telling Rachel, we were all waiting to see her blow up on him.

"Any other order of business" Sam asks, man he really needed a gavel.

"None here" Billy says.

"Uh Rebecca and her husband are in town, so we have to be careful with the phasing and secret words"

"Maybe one of us will imprint on her" Seth jokes looking directly at Paul when he says this.

"Not funny Seth she's already married, that's way too much drama and pain on a wolf" Sam counters. "You say he's from a native tribe in Hawaii" Sam asks, dad and I both nod. "Hmm" What was he thinking about now.

"I have some business" Leah says, "Can you make the boys not look at me when I phase"

"Oh my god Leah nobody wants to see you naked it's all in your head" Seth groans.

"Is not! I saw Embry peeking!"

"Enough, boys don't stare at Leah when she's naked" Sam says trying to clear the air. "Now I have some news, Emily's niece is coming to live with us, her Name is Clair and she is two years old. We will be attempting to adopt her and for now she is with us as a foster child"

"Congrats man" Billy slaps his back "When does she get here"

"Emily, Rachel and Bella are picking her up as we speak, they went for lunch first but I told them not to mention it to you until I did" Oh ok, ya tell Bella to lie to me; good plan. "Now moving on the to the Cullen's situation"

"What Cullen's situation" Seth asks, Sam holds up his hands.

"Easy, Carlise can you come in here please" I look over to see the leech walk into the house.

"Hello" He greets sitting down at the other end of the table opposite of Sam and Billy. He holds a folder in his hands. "I brought a folder of information my family and I put together about the Volturi." He slides it across the table to Sam who sets it in front of him and Billy; neither of them touches it after that.

"So your son, Edward has gone off to a boarding school" Billy asks.

"That's the public story, I trust you to keep the secret that he's actually in Alaska staying with some cousins so to speak, Rosalie and Emmett moved to Paris. We're actually saying they went to boarding school as well, to take college courses." He says pausing for a moment. "Alice and Jasper will be staying here, in secret, Alice will be keeping watch over you wolves; she says the visions are getting easier to see now that were better connected." Jared's howl erupts making us all pause.

"Billy, Paul, Jacob, and I will take that; you all stay her and play nice with Carlise" Sam says as we leave the house, running into the woods phasing the second our shorts were off and tied around our legs. "What is it Jared" Sam asks.

"Another wolf, not one of ours." We lose contact with Sam for a moment I can only hear him through dad's mind.

"It's Rebecca's husband, he didn't know we were wolves"

"Guess Becca isn't so naive about the secret after all" Dad says.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Jacob's Point of View**

**Authors Note: Who actually reads these? **

We sit on the couch staring each other down; Bella lies against my chest breathing in and out to the rhythm of my heart beating. Her hands trace my stomach muscles making them tickle just a little bit. Across from me sits Solomon holding Rebecca, and Paul holding Rachel. She accepted it more than we thought she would. Sam sits in a rocker, next to dad. Emily is in the kitchen cooking, she wouldn't let the other girls help for some reason. Harry sits near Sam with Sue next to him. Leah and Seth are out on Patrol and Quil is keeping Claire occupied. Guess he imprinted on her; it's kind of a shock but he keeps insisting its nothing romantic; he's simply a big brother to her right now. They sit in the dining room with a bucket of blocks and she keeps hitting him in the head with one then he falls over all dramatic screaming clutching his head just to make her laugh. It was pretty entertaining the first ten times but now it's kind of annoying. Jared is standing watch outside, looking like he's chopping wood. I think dad just didn't want to do it.

"Well" Sam begins, leaning forward in his chair.

"I imprinted on Rebecca when I was up here visiting. She decided it would be best for us if we moved back where my pack was" Solomon confessed, we all look to Rebecca.

"Well I didn't know there were wolves here" She whines folding her arms across her chest.

"Well since you know, would you like to move up here? I'll give you a spot in my pack" Dad offers.

"Uh sure, I'll have to call my Alpha to let him know" He says pulling his phone out. "Uh hey Sam what did you say your last name was?" He asks not looking at anyone, still clutching the phone.

"Uley" He responds in a monotone voice, we look back and forth between Sam and Solomon.

"Uh" Is all he says.

"Solomon's alpha is also his uncle, his name is Sam Uley Sr." Rebecca explains closing her hands around Solomon's, making him look up at her.

"I thought it was just a coincidence when Becs told me when she said we were coming up here to visit" He pauses to turn to look at Sam "But now that I know you shape-shift too, I see now that it might not be a coincidence."

"My father is your Uncle?" Sam asks. Ahh shit that makes me related to Sam somehow.

"Yes"

"I didn't know there were wolves in Hawaii" Bella says speaking up.

"Well technically there isn't, not that humans know about anyways. We have to be extra careful to not be seen; only coming out at night." He says to Bella. "You see there aren't many vampires that come that way anymore. So we aren't really needed there"

"Would it be easier for your packs to move up to this area?" Emily asks, setting down a plate of brownies on the coffee table.

"We'll yes" He says, "But that may bring our problems to you as well" He states, we all lean in a little closer as if it will help us hear better. Not that we need too. "You see, the vampire's king once came to our land several years ago, he saw that we only phase at night and assumed we were something else. We manages to fight them off for the most part, but there is always that threat that they'll come back, or look for us when they think they are strong enough to fight us. That's why I phased on your land, I smelled the vampire smell; but turns out I was wrong; you have vegetarians so to speak living close to her instead of the human eating ones" He explains calmly.

"We know, they were here not that long ago. Said they would come back. The vegetarians you say live here, we also know about them. The leader is a doctor that is in on the secret. We are letting them stay for that reason. The one of the other females can also see the future and told us of their arrival" Sam says.

"I also noticed, you have a female werewolf" Solomon inquires, looking out the window to the spot where Seth and Leah were probably trying to listen in.

"Yes, that's Leah; Emily's cousin and daughter of Harry and Sue" Sam says, his voice sounds strained.

"Do you know much about the history of female werewolves?" Solomon asks. "I myself don't remember it exactly I could call the pack and have them come up here to meet you all and we can exchange history of our packs"

"That would be great. Leah feels so lost, she calls herself a freak. Maybe if she had some insight it would give her a break." Sue says.

"Yeah us too" Paul mutters under his breath, we all laugh a little but the look from Sue is a painful one.

"She is anything but" Solomon says. "Female wolves are a rarity, why does she consider herself a freak"

"She thinks she a dead end. She doesn't have any girly cycles anymore, and thinks she'll never be able to have kids. She thinks something went wrong in the gene pool"

"That is the craziest thing I have ever heard! We are lucky to have just two female wolves; one of which is my sister Sally. Female wolves can only be imprinted on; and if they phase it guarantees that their mate is out there somewhere. Which also means she can only be imprinted on by a shape shifter. They also possess a gift that allows them to phase without losing their shorts so to speak, we don't understand how this is, but it is a learned gift. My sister prefers to wear rompers"

"Really?" Leah asks walking into the house.

"Leah you're supposed to be on patrol"

"Yah but you guys are talking about something that includes me, so I decided Seth can handle it"

"I'll take her spot" Quil says, puts the sleeping Claire on to the couch next to Rachel.

"Fine" Sam says as Leah takes a seat next to Bella.

"I'm gunna go call Sam" Solomon says getting up from his seat to make the call outside.

"You hear that, now we don't have to see Leah naked anymore" Paul jokes earning a slap on the back of the head from Sam as he walks across the room towards the kitchen. "Ow what the hell was that for?"

"What do you think it was for idiot" Leah growls at him.

"I can feel the love" Rebecca jokes, "Well on a lighter note, Solomon and I are pregnant" My jaw drops as the room goes silent everyone eyes fix on Rebecca, Rachel scoots over just a hair away from his sister.

"They're on their way" Solomon says breaking the silence of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Jacob's Point of View**

**Authors Note: How do you guys feel about the chapter length? Do you want more details? **

"I have never seen Leah so excited, it almost more annoying than when she hates the world." I complain lying down on Bella bed, that couch was messing my back up. But Charlie was checking on me every two hours to make sure I was still there and not in Bella's bed.

"Oh be nice, it's good that Leah found some insight to what she is" She says siting on my stomach. I grunt trying to make it seem like her weight was unbearable to hold up. "Oh shut up" She says kissing my lips gently. Rachel comes into the room, taking one look at us then slowly slips out of the room closing the door behind her.

"I think you're scaring my sister" I joke pulling her down to kiss her again.

"You're the scary monster" She retorts, biting my bottom lip till the bleeds a little; but it heals instantly.

"Someone likes to bite" I growl flipping her over hovering over her so I don't crush her. Squished imprint anyone?

"Maybe I do" She whispers reaching up to my lips pulling them into hers. I lower some of my body weight on to her to deepen the kiss grinding my body into hers.

"Hey Rachel sa… oh um ya I'll ask you later" Becca says coming into the room for a split second, then closing the door behind her like Rachel did. We really needed doors that locked.

"Maybe we shouldn't do anything just yet" Bella whispers, slipping out from under me. My inner wolf growls, but I suppress him. "You know with a house full of werewolves" She whispers again, leaning over to kiss my lips. "I'm gunna go take a shower" She says going over to her closet to get her towel.

"Do you need help?" I ask, she looks over her shoulder at me giving me that look. I had to try. Sighing I get up leaving to room and head down stairs to make something to eat.

"Hey Jakey" Rachel greets with Becca next to her; they're watching some girly show.

"Hey did you need some of our condoms, since I'm already pregnant" Becca yells as I walk into the kitchen. Yup life with my sister's home isn't much different than it was before. "I'll just leave them in your room; Solomon is looking for a house for us. Rach did you want to room with us or are you gunna get a place with Paul"

"I'm not sure; I'll just take the extra bedroom here until we figure it out. Keep an eye on little Jakey you know" Great just what I needed; an extra pair of eyes.

"Solomon is thinking about getting houses in Forks to divide up the territory for packs that way"

"That actually a good idea" Rachel says, "wonder how dad and Sam will divide up this territory"

"Dunno, shhh its back on" Finally silence, I grab the bacon from the fridge throwing it into the pan with some melted cheese. I hear Bella's footsteps on the stairs; oh god why didn't I warn her not to come down here.

"Hey guys what you watching" She asks walking over near the couch.

"Nothing now, it's over. Want to get the girls together and go to lunch?"

"Uh sure" Poor Bella, I peak into the living room to catch her eye.

"Get out of here Jacob this is just for us girls" Becca says, great now they were really up to something. "Maybe you could go play doggy with the boys" I sigh pulling out my phone texting Quil and Embry to come over and hang out.

"Hey man" Quil says as him and Embry come inside, followed by Jared, and Paul.

"Hey baby" Paul greets Rachel, kissing her cheek. "Are you going out with the girls?"

"Yeah, but we can hang out later"

"Of course, hey maybe you should call Leah and invite her. She and Emily" So that's why they were up too. Its Emily's birthday and I think Sam wants to throw her a surprise party. "Oh and Claire so we guys can have our time no imprints, you know"

"Only if you include Solomon"

"Of course" He kisses her lips again, making me mentally gag.

"Hey man" Embry says sitting in a chair, at the table.

"Hey" I say serving up the bacon between all of us; I get out a plate for Seth when I see him running up the drive.

"Don't eat all the food without me" He screams almost knocking the door down. "This is all you made" He asks looking around at our plates.

"Well I thought I was hanging out with Bella but my sisters kidnapped her instead"

"Bye boys" Rachel calls as they leave the house, great there goes my last chance of saving Bella.

X

Bella' Point of View

The look on Jakes face as I left the house was almost heart breaking; I feel like I should run back into jump into his arms and kiss him with everything I have just to make him feel better.

"We're gunna have so much fun" Leah says climbing into the van, followed by Emily.

"First let's hit the mall for some shopping, then lunch, and then some serious girl talk" Becca says, eyeing me when she says the last part. Great, shopping and attack of the girls; I should have stayed with Jake and the guys at least they didn't pry into my nonexistent sex life. I know Jake wants to go further than what we have been kind of doing, and I also know he would never pressure me into doing anything too soon. But with all the people in the house and the super senses of the wolves and now his dad being a wolf and their rooms being right below ours, and the company and the doors that don't lock and were still in high school What if something went wrong; don't get me wrong I love Jacob and possibly one day I want to have his children; but I don't want to end up a teenager in high school and prego! But why was it so hard to tell myself that?

"What are we getting at the mall" Emily asks snapping me back into reality.

"Well since it's your birthday how about some sexy pjs; you know birthday sex?" Rachel says looking over the seat, looking at Emily then once more at me before turning around. Maybe it's all in my head.

"Speaking of which; did Sam put you guys up to this just so I'm out of the house for the surprise birthday party he can't seem to hide from me. Really storing the decorations in the hall closet; does he not think I'll look there?"

"Better than last year when he hid them under the sink" Leah chimes in. "At least he's getting smarter…. Sort of"

"I have some news for you girls; I told Sam last night. I'm pregnant" Holy shit what was in the water here.

"Oh congrats" Everyone chimes literally at the same time; making us all laugh.

"Thank you, He's so excited. We decided we wanted to be surprised on the gender. Which means we have a lot to do in the nursery he's gunna have the guys build on to the house just on the other side of our closet. Clair has her room and we didn't want to crowd her so were adding on."

"That will be really nice" Becca says. "Solomon found us a house yesterday, we signed the papers this morning. And I think hes going to ask the guys to help him move us in. And when the packs get here they'll bring more of our stuff"

"Oh my god, where is your house." Emily asks.

"In forks. Solomon talked to Sam Sr. and they decided to take up residency there so were not crowding La Push with too many wolves"

"Are the kids going to Forks schools then" Leah asks.

"I think so, it would take a lot to bus them to and from every day you know. Plus it would give us some insight to the kids of Forks and who we need to protect. I'm just thankful those icky vampires are gone from the school." I'm in a van full of nuts I think to myself looking out the window.

"SO Bella how are things with my brother" Rachel asks, her voice extra squeaky.

"Great" I whisper, everyones eyes on me.

"I think you need some sexy pjs too. And a door lock" She adds as everyone laughs. I don't see how its funny. I pull out my phone pulling up Jakes number in a text.

'Save me' I text him.

'Whats wrong'

'Like you don't know, I saw your face when I left'

'Just think happy thoughts' Right like that works

'Youre dead when I get home… if I get home'

'Looking foreward too it ;)'

"Ooooh Bella's talking to Jakey" Leah says pulling the phone from my hands. I instantly get piss reaching over Emily trying to not squish her and pull the phone back.

"Leave me alone" I mumble.

X

We walk through the mall with bags in hand, laughing. I tried to mellow out after snapping at Leah but something just irked me.

"You just need to get laid" Rachel insisted, "I know how grumpy I was last week, the sexual tension between Paul and I was…. Ugh but as soon as it was over I felt much better. That lingerie we got you will help, just dress up for him once in a while and everything will flow" Emily stops abruptly. We all almost walk into her like they do in the cartoons; with everyone piling up on one another. "What is it" Rachel asks moving from my side to hers instantly.

"Those red eyes" She whispers looking across the mall to the two people who stood there; wearing all black and red pericing eyes looking right at us. "Vampires" She whispers, their eyes turn to hers the moment she says it like they could here her. I'm the first to reach for my phone since it was already in my hand. I hit speed dial number one putting it to my ear.

"Bella" Jake asks as he picks up the phone.

"Vampires at the Mall, and not the good kind either" I whisper knowing he can hear me.

"We'll be right there" He says "Stay put, no dark allies, nothing" The phone clicks off.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bella's Point of View

"We checked everywhere, they vanished into thin air" Jacob says as the guys near us. We sit at a table in the middle of the mall, for some reason I felt too sick to my stomach to eat but all the girls were eating subs. "What did they look like maybe we can clear it with the Cullens."

"Emily saw them first" Rachel tells him, all eye go to Emily.

"Well they had red eyes, and were wearing all black. They had blonde ish colored hair" She says, looking down at her lap.

"They might be still in the area; so I don't want anyone going anywhere without a werewolf" Sam says, "Solomon said the packs will be here tonight; so we better get going to prepare"

"It's a good thing you guys didn't take Claire; she's way too young for this. And doesn't fully know about werewolves and vampires" Paul says.

"Where is she anyways" Emily asks.

"She was with us, until we got the call; Quil stayed back with her."

"Good, Quil will protect her" I look over to see Jacob had walked away with phone in hand, his eyes watching me constantly. All the wolves were on edge because of this. "What if the vampires go to the houses while you wolves are gone; like if one of us is sleeping" Emily asks; Sam stiffens. She's right; what if Jacob is on patrol and I'm home alone. One of them has come after me before. Sure Rachel is there, and maybe Billy, and Charlie. Paul might be there too but what about the houses without the wolves. Like Becca what if Solomon isn't home. Forks is a long ways away from La Push.

"Imprints will be constantly at the side of their women" Sam says, all the guys nod. "If one is on patrol that girl will go to a common house where one of the other girls and their imprinter will be."

"Leah's just lucky she can kick some ass without a man around" Emily says smiling at her. I can see them both trying to make light conversations; it must be hard. I couldn't imagine the pain Leah went through.

"Carlise says that is Jane and Alec, he didn't expect them to stick around this long. He thinks there might be something more to this. They are calling their cousins for more information on them and they might come here to help."

"Could they still be in the mall?" Rachel asks, leaning her head back to Paul's stomach, his arms wrap around her shoulders.

"We'd smell them if they were" He says, but his eyes say a different story as the look around the room pausing in each dark crack; his lips mash into a thin line. "Let's get going" He says, helping Rachel out of her chair.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Jake asks me, bending down to my level.

"No I'm fine" I say I still wasn't feeling that well; the knots in my stomach worsened with the talk of vampires and visiting cousins; isn't that where that creepy guy went after he attacked me. What if they come to my window; Jake is sleeping on the couch not across the hall.

"Let's just get you some fries" He insists taking my hand in his gently pressing his fingers between mine and pulls me across the food court. "I'll share them with you" In other words; I'm starving but don't want to look like a pig, and I don't want the guys eating my food. "Hey dad" He says pulling out his phone, I must have zoned out or something. "Yeah they're fine; Bella and I are grabbing some lunch before we head back. I think Sam is taking Emily out for a birthday ice cream so we'll beat them back for the surprise" He pauses tightening his hand around mine making me smile up at him.

I look around the room at the different people, not really sure what I'm looking at until Jacobs voice brings me back into reality, although I don't hear what he says; while I watch them they're in a store just out of view of where we were sitting before. In another room so they boys can't smell them. But I see them now, I can't tear my eyes from their figures; I know they see me for they are looking right back at me. I don't blink; my breathing hitches, I don't know how long I can go without air. Ill soon run out; and faint on to the floor. Maybe Jacob will catch me. I tighten my hand around Jacobs as much as I can; I know he doesn't feel much pain anymore but maybe if I give enough pressure….

"Shit" He mutters, pulling me backwards into his arms. Perfect he saw them. I keep my eyes locked with theirs, trying to force them to stay with my mind so the wolves can finally kill them and I can go back to my normal life. His phone being already to his ear he pushed a speed dial without much thought, I don't think they noticed. "Yah they're here still. Staring right at Bella and I" I look out the corner of my eye seeing all the guys stand at once, their eyes locking on us. Slowly they begin to move towards us, Seth and Embry stay back with the girls; Leah moves with the guys. "Make it look natural; like you're getting food too" Jake whispers into the phone his arms wrapping around my waist. He closes his phone kissing my neck gently, making my knees feel as if they're gunna give out. I close my eyes leaning back into him silently asking for me. A cough brings us both out of a trance; Sam and they guys finally reached us.

"What you guys getting" Paul asks, Jacob turns to look at the boards.

"Maybe just some fries; Bella's not that hungry"

"Emily said she was feeling a little sick" Snitch; I turn to glare at Paul.

"Then fast food is defiantly not what you need" Jake says looking down at me eyes full of concern. "On a lighter note; the school called and asked when we would be back"

"Monday morning; you only have a week until Christmas break" Sam says. "I'm sure you can control yourself at school" Does he mean in a wolf way or a man way.

Jacob's Point of View

I don't understand why Bella didn't tell me she wasn't feeling well, and why wasn't sure. She didn't look sick; maybe it was the vampires? Or hanging out with my sisters all day. She had several bags from different stores most of which sell girly sex things. What did they do to her; what did they force her to say. Do they know everything between us now; going to use it against us one day in the future? Was I over thinking this?

"Maybe we should all go to olive garden" Leah suggest her stomach growling. "And Sam can take Emily to Outback"

"Cause outback is romantic" Paul sneers.

"Well what would you suggest?"

"Enough, we'll all go to Olive garden ill just let you guys leave first." Sam says, everyone nods. We all walk back over to the group, I glance over at the store where the leeches once stood; but like before they vanished.

X

"I think we should get the all you can eat" Emily says looking at her menu

"Of course you would pick that you're eating for two" Rachel says.

"I agree with Emily" Rebecca counters her sister.

"You're eating for two to" Rachel says a matter of a factly.

"Hahaha Rachel say toto" Seth Laughs, making us all laugh at his immatureness.

"Have you decided what you all would like to eat?" Our waiter asks, smiling at each of the girls. What the hell was he trying to do?

"Well do the all you can eat Soup salad and breadsticks" Rebecca says smiling. Not at the waiter but at the thought of food.

"Coming right out" He says walking away after everyone gives them their salads and soups.

"So what did you girls buy?" Paul asks pulling Rachel closer to his side; lucky for them they were in a bench seat. They had to push a large table up against the table with a bench seat on either side just to fit all of us; this is why we never go out as a big group.

"I'll let you see later" She whispers back to him, I mentally gag and try not to cough out loud. Bella scoots her chair closer to mine putting her arm through mine resting her head on my shoulder; maybe she was actually coming down with something. I wish I could actually feel her forehead to see if she's running a fever. I text Becca under the table asking her to since my hands are overly warm.

"Bella honey; you're not looking to hot" She coos putting her hand on her forehead. "Oh my god you're burning up" She flips her hand over and over to double, triple, and overdooble check. "Here I have some Tylenol you can take" She says pulling them from her purse handing them to Bella to takes them without question. How could I have not known she was sick, I'm a terrible boyfriend.

"At least she'll get some soup in her" Paul says, I nod. That's what you're supposed to eat when you're sick right. "The bread sticks could help as well" Wow was Paul actually trying to be nice.

"Here Jake switch us" Emily says grabbing her purse

"No pregnant ladies should have the comfy chair" I say, Rachel looks down at the table.

"Beccs want my seat" She offers

"Will you all just calm down" Becca says, the Tylenol should reduce the fever and the soup will help Bella. I'm not disabled just pregnant. I don't want to play musical chairs.

"Theme music" Seth shouts pushing the play button on his iPhone connected to some kick ass portable speakers.

"You ok Bella" I whisper down to her, she nods her head slowly without looking up at me. "You sure" I ask tilting her chin up, she nods again kissing my cheek. Finally the waiter comes back followed by two other guys handing us our salads and placing bread sticks on the table.

"Soups will be right out" He says as the slip back into the kitchen.

"Hey I got a phone number in my salad" Rachel exclaims; bad idea. We all slowly look to Paul who is turning red in the face with over protectiveness. Bella pulls a number from her bowl as well. All the girls start pulling numbers from their bowls. Now this was getting ridiculous.

"Why didn't I get one" Emily asks.

"Cause Sam looks like he could kill the guy just by looking at him" Seth says mouth full of food. This is true; just wait till the guy gets a good look at Paul. "And cause you actually do look pregnant"

"Are you calling me fat Seth" Emily asks, I can't tell if her disgust is fake or not.

"No just very round"

"She's not even showing that much" Embry counters.

"More so than the other girls" He argues back pointing his fork at Emily's stomach.

"What other girls; it's just Rebecca and Emily that are pregnant. RIGHT?" Sam says.

"No I'm pregnant too" Seth says quietly, looking down at his plate rubbing his tummy. The table erupts with laughter, I look behind me at the waiter who stands there in complete shock, and the look on his face makes me explode into another fit of laughter. Everyone follows my gaze and starts laughing even harder.

"Excuse me" Rachel says politly to the waiter, he walks around the table to where she sit.

"Yes miss" He says.

"I don't think I asked for your number" She says quietly, holding up the paper.

"Well you are very beautiful" He begins, Paul turns very slowly to him a death glare playing in his eyes. "And I thought that maybe you would like to go out sometime"

"Oh is that why you gave my sister and friends your number to?" He looks around awkwardly. "And I don't think my boyfriend would be very happy to hear about this" She says, looking at the number in her hands.

"Well we don't have to tell him" He says smiling I could be wrong but I think he winked at her.

"Well that's kind of hard to avoid since hes sitting right next to me. And my brother is sitting here as well" She says finally looking him in the eye, he looks from her gaze to Paul and his murderous glare. I try my best to look as menacing. "Also I see that you put your phone number in my brothers girlfriends salad as well" She questions, making her voice sound very curious.

"Umm well, is there anything else I can get for you folks"

"Yeah a new waiter" Bella says folding her arms across her chest. I look to the guy seeing his eyes glued to her chest. "Excuse me, but my eyes are on my face not my boobs" His eyes don't go to her eyes but to mine instead.

"Now about that new waiter?" Sam asks shifting in his seat angling himself to the waiter.

"I'll fetch you a new one"

"And fresh salads?" Rebecca asks, "This one takes a little bit like ass hole, I think my sister and friends would agree" All the girls nod.

"Hey Becca, how do you know what ass hole taste like" Seth asks leaning in closely. Becca leans over to table to him flicking him in the forehead. "I think I understand now" He whispers leaning back .

X

**Later that night**

"Sam" Rachel calls from the front door "The wolves have descended" We all run to the door at the same time trying to smash though. About a hundred people get out of several cars and trucks; some in moving trucks. A man stands out in front resembling an older looking Sam; we hear his breath hitch as he spots him. Man this was about to get really confusing when it comes to Sam and Sam.

"Welcome Uncle Sam" Solomon greets going out the side door.

"This place is as beautiful as I remember it" He says smiling.

"I want you to meet the two packs of La Push" He says waving us out of the house. I pull Bella into my side wrapping my arms around her waist was we follow behind the group. "You already know Sam, this is Billy the second Alpha, Jacob his son and Beta; with him is his imprint Bella. Beside him is Paul Sam's beta and his imprint Rachel. Emily is Sam's imprint she's in the kitchen getting the pies out of the oven with Rebecca. Then we have Leah, Seth, and Jared part of Sam's pack. Embry and Quil are part of Billy's pack. And then Clair who is Quil's imprint, shes only two though."

"Wow there is a bunch of you" He says smiling. "Sam how are you doing"

"Fine" he says bitterly.

"Good, good" He says turning away from his son and towards Solomon.

"Aaron, come meet Rebecca's family" He calls to a young boy, the boy turns to an older looking man.

"Aaron your brother is speaking to you" The boy says, the man turns around looking almost just like Solomon only with blue eyes.

"Hey Solomon" He greets running up to us.

"Aaron I would like you to meet everyone" Aaron turns to us smiling at each of us pausing on Leah. I know that look….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jacob's Point of View

"Happy Birthday EMILY" We all scream as the bon fire is started, she actually looked surprised this time; last year she looked like she was faking it like she knew somehow. Paul sets off a fire work he saved from last July it buzzes up into the night sky exploding into a heart shape flame.

Bella disappeared ten minutes ago with Leah and Rachel, I see them coming from the house carrying a huge cake Seth and Embry run over to give them a hand. Paul runs into his house followed by Solomon and his brother and quickly returns with two coolers each most likely filled with hot dogs. We haven't had a bon fire in months; and now it's with our brothers and sisters from another tribe. The cake is set down on a table, it looks absolutely beautiful.

"Did you guys bake this?" I ask walking over pulling Bella into my arms, she kisses my neck smiling.

"Yes we did, did you know Bella can cook" Leah asks, I smile down at her. I did know that but I liked cooking for her.

"Hey guys" Sam greets; I think he's still avoiding his dad. "Wow nice cake, Emily will love that"

"You can't keep avoiding him" Rachel says.

"Avoiding who?"

"Your father" She says.

"I'm not avoiding him"

"You haven't said anything to him since he first showed up"

"I've been busy; it is my wife's birthday"

"And it is that father you haven't seen in several years" She counters.

"So" I may never fully understand Sam no matter how many times I get a good look at his mind.

"Let's get started" Billy suggests, adding another log to the fire sending embers into the air.

I look around the fire at everyone getting ready to hear the different stories; it was only elders, shape-shifters and imprints since the group was getting too big. Leah sits between Aarons legs looking up at him completely in bliss, everyone now and then he leans down to kiss her. Sam joins Emily on a log letting her cuddle up into his arms. Paul pulls Rachel over to a nearby log doing the Sam, I look around for Bella when our eyes meet she jumps into my arms letting me hold her while she wraps her legs around my waist. I sit down on a log letting her snuggle into my chest. Life was pretty much prefect. Dad clears his throat again Bella slides out of my lap and on to the ground in front of me.

"Sam Sr. would you like to begin?" He asks, Sam nods.

"We have many legends; some the same as yours, well lets start with us shape-shifters. We know which of our kin are going to turn from the time they are born." My jaw drops. But what?

"How" Dad asks leaning forward his eyes full of curiosity.

"How many pairs of chromosomes they have in their bodies" He pauses, looking at each one of us. "A human has only 23 pairs while if they carry the gene to phase they will have 24"

"So you could have known I would have phased" Sam says

"No not at the time; when you were born it was before I had any knowledge from our Hawaii tribe, or the Makah tribe either."

"Why would you know about the Makah tribe" He asks curious.

"I visited there a lot"

"What to cheat on mom" He shouts standing up.

"Now hold on their Sam" Dad says pulling his arm to tug it down Sam tries to rip his arm away but cant.

"Yes, I did cheat on your mother; but it's not what you think"

"What why"

"I imprinted three years after you were born on another woman I met at the Makah rez when I went there on business." Sam just kind of sits down, not looking at either Leah or Emily; I guess that was a family trait huh. "I had a son with her, and when he was born I felt so guilty that I told her; but she didn't want me after she knew I cheated so I left and went back to you, your mother didn't want me either so I went to Hawaii I heard there was a tribe up there and possible shape shifters."

"What happened to the woman and the child" Sam asks his dad; finally understanding what happened. It not like he could argue against imprint; he would then become the hypocrite.

"She moved down here to let her son grow up with his half-brother" A woman says, we all turn around seeing Tiffany.

"Mom" Embry asks looking from her to Sam sr and then to Sam Jr. Well this is about to most weird I could handle. "But how, why, what" He asks clearly out of sentences to put those words in.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know how. All those years you asked me where dad was and I just told you he was gone. And then you phased I thought you would figure it out, I thought you would be mad at me for not telling you" I look around to all the faces as she speaks; Sam Sr face looks like he imprinted all over again. I wonder what pain he must have went through all those year; just being without Bella in my arms almost kills me. "and now Sam this doesn't mean I trust you again" She says walking back into her house, Embry looking from us to her and back again then run after his mom.

"Umm I guess we'll finish this later" Dad says pouring water on to the fire. "I want every one of you in school tomorrow" Dad says narrowing his eyes on us. Bella sighs standing up, I pull her into my arms kissing her gently.

"Ready for bed?" I ask she shakes her head making me laugh. "Come on" I sigh taking her hand into mine and walking back to the house.

X

With Becca and Solomon in their own house I finally have my bed back, I stretch out finally able to my door opens a crack. I look over seeing Bella at my door.

"What's wrong" I ask, she crawls into my bed wrapping the blankets around. I pull her into my arms wrapping them around her waist. Something about her smelled off. "Bella honey talk to me" She shakes her head burying it into my chest. She was really worrying me, I rub her shoulder to get her to look at me; it doesn't work. Sighing I rest my hand on her side pulling the blankets over us closing my eyes listening to her breathing in and out.

X

Bella's Point of View

"Bella honey time for school" Jacob coos in my ears, I try to turn around to face him but the cramps come back with a vengeance. "What's going on" Jacob asks pulling me into his arms cradling me against his chest. How am I supposed to tell a guy I have yucky girl things wrong with me? "Why won't you tell me?" He asks trying to get me to look into his eyes; I know I'll crack if I do.

"No" I mutter into his chest he sighs.

"Does your stomach hurt" He asks oh god how did he know! I nod. "Here Rach said to give these to you" He hand me two pills that read Midol on them, I look up at him he just smiles his Jacob smile. "Now when those kick in get dressed; I made breakfast" I make a face; the last thing I wanted to do was think about food. He leaves the room to allow me to dress; I walk to my room pulling on some jeans and a tee shirt with some character on it; go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face, then head down the stairs. Only Jacob is in the living room sitting on the couch, he smiles when he sees me.

"Hey we match" He laughs I look at the rabbit on his shirt, kind of looks like bugs. I look down finding myself wearing an Elmer Fudd shirt. Does that mean I want to kill Jake? "You hungry" I guess I was a little bit.

"Yeah" I lie kind of. He gets up from the couch leading me into the kitchen pulling a plate from the cupboard and puts an omelet on it with a heart shaped tomatoes on top. "Do you wanna drive to school" I ask holding up the keys with one finger. He smiles and takes the keys. I grab my school bag and jacket and head out to the truck with Jake following behind me.

"Ready for another fantastic day of school" He asks with sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh ya" I say playing along.

"Why are you sitting so far away?" He asks me, I look at the space between us on the bench seat and scoot over. The truck was too old to have any seat belts anyways. He puts his arms around my shoulders pulling into to the school parking lot parking next to Sam's truck, he and his friends stand around it. Jake gets out holding his hand open for me to take it, I do and he helps me out of the truck.

"Hey guys" Quil calls throwing one of his hands up in the air waving at us. Embry stands quietly next to him. Everyone looks to us; even the people not in the group stair at us. Jake pulls me into his side as we walk towards the group his hand rest on my stomach keep it warm and the cramps away.

"Hey guys" Jake greets everyone nods to him, I look around the group Leah stands there quietly on her phone. The Hawaii gang might not be coming here; most likely to the Forks High school. If they came here the wolves would pretty much rule the school. First Bell rings and we all begin to head in to get our stuff for class.

Review


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jake's Point of View

(Authors Note: Sorry for the wait; had some writers block. Plus a crazy schedule. I'll get back into the groove of updating daily soon hopefully.)

"Where's Bella" Rachel asks coming into the house followed by Paul who pops a seat on the couch next to me. He turns the channel to the very game that dad just left to go watch at Harry's

"Sleeping, she wasn't feeling that great after school"

"Girl Problems" She asks I nod, she heads up stairs.

"Rachel's having those too" Paul informs me; not that I needed to really know. "How things between you guys"

"Great" I say, turning my attention back to the TV.

"No sex yet" He asks but it's more like a statement.

"No and he won't be having any for a while and neither will you" Dad says walking into the living room. "Right Jacob" He asks raising his eye brows.

"Uh yeah" I say as he sits down on the couch beside me. Bella and Rachel come down the stairs after a few seconds of silence.

"Hey dad" Rachel greets him, sitting down in a rocker beside the couch, Bella sit in the other chair. "Uh what's going on?" She asks

"Nothing" Dad shrugs leaning back into the couch.

"Paul wanna go to lunch with me and Bella" Rachel asks, "Jacob you can come too"

"Sure" Paul says, we both stand up I walk over to Bella holding my hands out for her to take. She takes them while she stands and follows Rach and Paul out to the car just as Becca and Solomon walk up.

"Hey guys" She calls, her stomach rounder then before. "Going out to lunch"

"Yeah wanna come" Rachel asks, Becca nods and they climb back into their car was we get into the truck and Rachel gets onto Paul's bike.

"Do you feel better" I ask Bella breaking the silence.

"Kind of" She whispers looking down at her lap. I wrap my arm around her waist using my super heat to keep her warmer. She leans her head on my shoulder sighing. I officially hated periods. "What was Billy saying before we walked into the room" She asks not looking me in the eye.

"Oh just that he didn't want me or Paul having sex with you or Rachel for a long time" I say she sighs, wait did she want to have sex with me?

"Oh, ok" She whispers, but I barely hear it over the engine of the truck. "Is that vampire creep guy coming back, some of the guys were talking about it the other day. Said he might come back"

"Even if he does I won't let him even think about you" I whisper angrily, my hands shaking just thinking about that leech. "Promise" I whisper looking down at her for a split second then back up at the road. The car in front of me begins to slow as my phone rings; Bella pulls it from my pocket to answer it while I park the truck. Everyone sees we stopped so they come back for us parking behind us.

"Yes ill tell him" She whispers into the phone closing it. "Sam needs you guys to come back; the vampires want to talk. Some of them came from Alaska too"

"Ok you girls go to lunch and well handle it" I say getting out informing the guys of what's going on. Bella gets into Rebecca's car with Rachel as we grab the other cars and drive back towards La Push. I sigh as Solomon drives the truck, he looks to me.

"They'll be ok"

"I'm worried about all these vampires on La Push; what if more wolves phase"

"Then it is their destiny" He whispers, they were doing blood tests on everyone when we left to come back to the house for lunch. "Some of the guys will phase yes, but it's because they're meant to. Phasing isn't as bad as you think Jacob; it's a gift from our ancestors"

"I guess you're right" I sigh again he laughing lightly shaking his head.

"You worry too much Jacob; that's the woman's job" Did he just call me a girl? We pull up in the truck getting out at the same time as Paul pulls up he jumps out of the car once it's off and follows us up to the large crowd of our men. Sam stands with dad and his dad at the top of the hill, Solomon Paul and I make our way up to them; being their Beta's and all.

"What's going on" I ask curiously, the Cullens stand across the river with some more vampires and that Edward kid who chased Bella into La Push.

"The vampires that are coming for us; they have information on them." Sam Jr. says filling us in. "One of them; the man that's with them says he used to work for them a long time ago and says there is more to this then you just knowing this secret of vampires. He must want us or some of us to be on his side; to be a part of their so call coven."

"That's monstrous, I'm assuming they don't hunt animals like the Cullens" Paul says, his face showing exactly what his voice sounded like; shocked. "They hunt humans right" Sam nods, "Then why would we want to work with or for them" He asks.

"That's what he thinks, that this Aro guy is creating an army to force you to work for him; so that he can have all power over every creature. From Shape-shifter to vampire"

"What" We all say, they want to rule our kind; forcing us to listen to what ever those monsters have to say, to live our lives according to them. I won't do it, I won't have it. Not when my life just became good I'm not going to be bossed around by some guys who want to play dictator.

"How do we fight them" I ask, The cullens smile at my response.

"Well show you, if you'll let us" The blonde leader says holding his hands out, everyone nods around me wanted to fight for our freedom as shape-shifters.

"Well have to call for shape-shifters around the world. Some of us will leave in the morning; those who don't have imprints here Unless you want to travel in pairs. Home schooling will begin next week so we don't have to worry about the other government on our asses" Sam Sr. Calls out to everyone.

"I have my teaching licence." The leader woman of the vampire calls, I think her name is Esme. "If I may have a building where everyone feels comfortable meeting ill have a school set up there with your files ect." She volenteers.

"Wonderful idea" Billy says, without any sarcasm in his voice; was he really agreeing to let her teach us our schooling. "You may use the old warehouse down by the beach" The place the teenagers have their parties on the weekends; they won't be very happy.

"It's settled; meet with me if you want to travel after the meeting" Sam jr calls, everyone nods. "Now on to another matter, until this ordeal is over all vampires entering and exiting La Push will be asked to sign in and out with one of the wolves on duty; they will be in pairs one will always be in human form with this clip board. That means you to Mrs. Cullen." They nod.

"Make sure you have your thirst under control; and whomever you invite up here to help with the battle make sure they hunt out of state" Billy says, "We don't want any of our families or friends hurt or worse (expelled XD oops wrong fic) turned into leeches" He continues.

"Sam its Emily; she's going into Labor" Seth runs up to him holding out the phone. Shit.

"Doctor" He calls to Carlise, he nods and crosses over a boy hands him the clip board and he signs in. Wow it really was going to work after all.

"Alice! Fetch me my bag" He calls out, his voice sounds weird.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jacob's Point of View

Authors Note: 99! Reviews! *Insert crazed happy face here* The M on this story is officially for a reason. I'm new at this writing it down thing so go easy on me.

"Uncle Jake" Clair calls, I get up from the couch to go see what she wants. "Where's Quil" She demands blocking my exit from the kitchen.

"He's at the store" I lie quickly; Quil may be forced by the wolf thing to tell her the truth but I'm not.

"Uh huh, why" She asks skeptically.

"He's getting you a present" I say with a huge grin on my face. Pulling out my phone to warn him.

'Thanks Jake, thanks' he replies back. She lets me pass after a moment of thought running to Bella to tell her about her new present she's going to get.

"Bella! Quil is getting me a present!" She screams Bella looks at me with that look on her face; probably the same one Quil gave me through his phone. Bella gasps suddenly looking over my shoulder.

"Claire look!" She points "It's snowing"

"SNOW!" She screams eyes lighting up little legs running to the window.

"I've never seen snow before" She whispers walking over to the window standing behind Claire." What she's never seen snow? Well I guess it makes sense I mean she only visited in the summers and then in California and her mom took her away before she had memory of this place.

"It's a Boy and a Girl" Leah declares coming into the living room. "Sam and Emily have twins" Oh god they better not have named him Sam; that would make life very complicated. Sam comes out of the room holding the baby in his arms.

"Meet Micah Uley" He walks back into the room, a second later her come out with the second bundle. "And finally Samantha Uley" Great another Sam Uley. He disappears back into the room with the baby, Leah runs outside phasing before she hits the back set of trees and howls into the air.

"That's not confusing" Bella comments.

"What?" I ask wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Samantha, Sam Jr, and Sam Sr" She says. I smile down at her kissing her neck gently.

"Ewwwww Jacob! That's gross. Bella Boys have Cooties" Claire says folding her little arms across her chest.

"Yah Jake Boys have cooties" Quil says coming inside scooping Claire up.

"Uh you're boy too Quil" I retort, I felt like I was arguing with a five year old.

"Not uh he's just Quil" I snort did she really just say Quil wasn't a boy? "Can we go to the park" She asks.

"Sure Claire, lets just get your jacket" He reaches over the couch grabbing her jacket and shoes and leaves for the park.

"Poor Quil" Bella mumbles.

"Why do you say that"

"He's practically a baby sitter for her"

"He doesn't see it like that. It's the imprint"

"I know but still" I sigh sitting on the couch pulling her into my lap. She puts both legs on either side of me kissing me like I've never been kissed before. I feel myself go hard, god why did she have to do this to me here? At Sam and Emily's house where everyone and their uncle comes in to on a daily basis.

"Bella" I whisper between kisses.

"Hmmm" She hums on my lips sitting down on lil Jake for a second sliding down and then back up.

"We can't do this here"

"Why not" She pouts leaning back, her arms still around my neck. Why, why was she torturing me like this. She goes back to grinding on me kissing my neck.

"Oh god" We both look over seeing Seth standing there with Paul and Rachel. "My eyes!" Seth practically screams. I grab Bella hand and lead her out the back door, heading back to the house. Billy and Charlie are in the living room when we getting there, luckily Seth scared the horniness right out of me, and my hard on had vanished.

"Hey guys" I greet them as Bella takes off upstairs, oh god what was she going to do. I don't know if I could take it; especially with both our fathers down stairs. "did you hear Emily and Sam had twins Samantha and Micah."

"No I didn't, but I guess they're busy with the babies to call any of us" Dad says, I'm gunna head over there to see if they need any help; Charlie you coming?"

"Yeah" He gets up, I pull out my phone to text Rachel Paul and Seth in a group message.

'You say anything and you die'

'About what Jake' Seth replies instantly, I hope he's just playing along. Rachel and Paul both send me winky faces.

I head up the stairs taking them two at a time, opening my bedroom door after I hear the front door slam. Bella lies on my bed wearing only a little skimpy black thing with a red bow. Why was she doing this to me?

"Bella" I question her eyes meet mine for an instant then go back down to what she was doing. Oh god was she **_playing_** with herself? Isn't that my job? God Jake, calm the fuck down, you're acting like a virgin. I close and lock the door behind me without taking my eyes off Bella; she gets up from her place leaving a little wet spot on the bed. Crawling she makes her way over to me staying only on her knees and reaches up to my pants un doing them quickly pulling out lil Jake. I wasn't ready for this, yeah guys talked about this but not in details!

Her tongue licks the tip of it before I can blink; it feels so good my knees feel as they're going to give out. She looks up at me curiously, watching me from under her eye lashes. I pull her away and go to sit on the bed pulling my shorts off on my way. She comes back over to me putting my dick into her mouth sucking on it but for pulling it completely out. Slowly so puts it back in not taking her eyes off me, I grab on to her hair unable to control myself forcing her to take more of it. She does without question; it fits into the back of her throat making her choke a little. My inner wolf stains to take over, to take her. I won't be able to hold out much longer. I pull her mouth away from my dick and lift her on to the bed on her back, pushing the black fabric out of my way, she's already wet, I don't have the patience to play around. I need to claim her now, to claim her as my mate, my imprint, my girl. She breathes out as my push myself into a little bit. Watching her the entire time, I slide in a little more. I know it does hurt her for the first time, so I want to go slow before my wolf fully takes over.

"Harder Jake" She moans as I push in a little bit more, She bucks her hips up just as I'm about to slide in another half inch making my whole dick slide into her. Gasping at the tightness I try to hold myself together, she moans loudly whimpering as I move out and then thrust back in. "Please" She whispers touching my chest with her cold fingers. "Go harder" I do as she asks rocking back and forth inside her, her fingers run down her stomach and begin to move on her clit while I slide in and out of her. Her walls tighten around me as her body begins to shake. With one final gasp she orgasms I pull out before I explode into her. She gets up and back on her knees taking me back into her mouth.

"Bella" I whisper she takes my cum in her mouth swallowing it all. "Bella I whisper again, as she slips off her black gown and into some sweats and a tee, she hands me a pair of boxers.

"Cuddle with me Jake?" She asks, climbing into my bed, I follow suit slipping under the covers pulling her into my arms and closing my eyes just as her lips make contact with my chest. "Thank you Jacob" She whispers I nod my head gently, pulling her closer.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took me a while to figure out how I wanted it to go.

"Jakey" My eyes pop open, Bella sits near my head. "Are you awake?"

"I am now" I say, my voice feeling weird.

"Sam called looking for you" I look around for a clock; it was nine in the morning? "Said it was some wolf thing; I told him I'd wake you up" Groaning I get up out of the bed pulling on some shorts and head down stairs and out the door jogging swiftly into the woods; where I break out into a run heading for the Uleys.

"Hey Sam" I say reaching the back door where he and Paul stand. "Paul" I nod, he smiles at me but it seems there is more behind that smile.

"Hey, did you and Bella want to travel. We need someone to head up to the Florida Area"

"Uh we haven't talked about it; but I'm sure she would be fine with it that's where her mother is at the moment and I'm sure she misses her" Shoot I left my phone at home.

"Great, get back to me by tonight at the meeting bon fire." What meeting bonfire? "At seven" He clarifies.

"Yeah, right that meeting at seven"

"Paul you told him right?" He asks raising her eye brows.

"Hey Jake, bon fire meeting tonight"

"Thanks bud" Sam just shakes his head turning to walk back inside.

"Soooo Jake, how was your night?" Paul asks giving me a look; I glare at him before turning to head back home. Rain begins to fall as I reach the door, and I'm drenched as I get inside.

"So what did Sam want" She asks, standing in the kitchen cooking some pancakes.

"Wanted to know if we wanted to take a trip to Florida area for the wolf stuff"

"Can I see my mom?"

"Of course"

"Then yes, when do we leave?"

"Not sure, meeting tonight"

"Ok, should I pack?"

"Yeah, you're gunna need clothes… most of the time" She smiles flipping the last pancake on to my plate kisses my cheek and heads up stairs. I only get cheek? I swallow the pancakes without tasting them and head up stairs to pack a single bag, knowing Bella; being a girl, will pack many.

"Only one bag" I ask shocked to see she was done.

"Yeah, most of my clothes are with mom anyways. And I can do some shopping while were there." How did I get so lucky to get a less drama easy girl? I grab a duffle from the closet and throw in some shorts, an extra pair of shoes and some t shirts, socks and boxers of course. And then a couple handfuls of condoms.

"Gunna use all those?" She asks from the door, I spin around not realizing she was watching me the whole time. "Maybe we should see if they work first." She whisper making her way over to me, hands on my chest.

"Is anyone home" Dad calls as the door slams.

"Or not" She sighs.

"Yeah dad were upstairs" I call back putting the condoms on the bottom of my bag placing my clothes over and closing the zipper.

"Hey I heard you were heading to Florida possibly" Man word travels fast.

"Yeah, were gunna tell Sam tonight at the bonfire. Just finished packing"

"Only a bag each" He raises his eye brow.

"Yeah, we're taking a plane there. Then mainly trekking around to the different tribes"

"Gunna stop by Renee's?"

"Of course, wouldn't want to keep Bella from seeing her mom"

"Good, good" He says, looking at the ground. "You're gunna need some money" It wasn't a question. He pulls out his wallet handing over a roll of bills.

"Dad" I sigh.

"Take it" he cuts in, I put the bundle into my wallet.

"Thanks" I say, he smiles and heads down stairs. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I ask Bella

"We could work on the Rabbit, since when we get back won't have much time too"

"Sure, or we could go see a movie?" Her face lights up.

"The Hunger Games just came out"

"Let's go then" I wrap my arm around her waist and head down stairs and to the truck.

X

"What are you doing up so early" I whisper coming down stairs; Bella sits on the couch reading a book. She scoots over a little bit when she sees me, but I pick her up taking her spot sitting her in my lap instead. She sighs and closes the book, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep" She sighs kissing my neck. "And you were dead asleep, so I came down here"

"We could hit the road a little early. Sam is loaning us his car so we don't have to take a plane." She nods, and starts to get off my lap. "Hey where do you think you're going?" She looks at me confused. "I'm not done with you yet"

"Good morning Bella, Jacob" Dad calls from the kitchen. Damn it.

"Morning" I mumble sheepishly.

"Leaving early I hear" He asks rounding the kitchen an apple in his hand. "Drive safely" A small smile on his face. Bella gets up and I follow to grab out bags and get dressed. I throw on some old gym shorts and a tank, while Bella puts on short shorts, and a tube top.

"What it's going to be hot in the car, and then hot in Florida" She argues, more for her own sanity then mine I'm assuming.

"I didn't say anything"

"You thought it" She counters.

"Prove it" I mock pulling her bag into my hands, and head down to the car putting the bags in the trunk.

"Shot gun"

"No Bella I thought I'd make you ride in the back seat" I roll my eyes, a small smile presses to her lips making me want to kiss them.

"Are we there yet"

"We haven't even crossed the border yet"

"But car rides are boring" She whines playfully.

"Do you want to walk instead" She sighs glaring in my direction.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"If I told you yes, would you believe me?"

"No"

"Good, cause I have no idea"

"JACOB"

"I'm kidding"

"That's not funny"

"Is too, you should have seen your face"

"Jerk"

"Oh I'm a jerk?"

"Yes"

"Ok, fine"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"Nope" I pop the 'P' at the end.

"But Jacob"

"But Bella" She pouts

"Hey so it's almost summer and then next year we'll be seniors"

"You're a grade younger than me"

"I did a little extra work with the vampire teach, she said I'll be a senior next year with you. Or if I wanted finish my senior year this summer"

"Can we both do that?"

"Maybe, if you play your cards right"

"Please Jacob?" She pouts again.

"That's awesome Jacob to you" I say a huge grin stuck on my face that I can't seem to get rid of, her hand slaps my arm but I don't feel it.

"You're just going to hurt yourself"

"Jerk"

"You like it" She bites her lip; ha I was right she did like it.

"Who is behind us?"

"Jared and Kim, behind them is Leah and Aaron, and then Seth and Embry"

"I thought we were going alone"

"We are, they have their own areas to look after, Leah and Aaron have the west coast, Jared and Kim have lower mid-west, Seth and Embry have the upper mid-west, and we have the east coast. Some of the other pack wolves are taking Canada and Mexico" She nods still looking behind us; making faces at Leah; who is making them back. "You're weird Bella" I taunt, missing the attention. She doesn't look at me but sticks her tongue out.

"I'm gunna take a little nap" She informs me, I nod and she pushes her chair back and lays the seat down, curling up into a ball closing her eyes, and finally her breath becomes distant.

X

"Bella" I coo, kissing her neck. The sky was dark and muggy, only the lights of the gas station overhead made it easier to see. There was no moon to night, either new or cloudy I couldn't tell. The stars weren't up yet. I don't understand how people could live in this heat; sure I didn't feel the cold but the temperature was hotter then I was, and I could feel it; especially with the sweat on my back. And to think we were only in Kansas; the point where we break contact with Seth, Embry, Jared and Kim. Leah and Aaron broke off our little train of cars a few hours ago, heading towards Oregon.

"Are we there yet" I laugh.

"No honey just a pit stop, Kim wants you to go to the bathroom with her. Something about the harry potter character Moaning Myrtle died in a bathroom and now its unsafe to go alone. She sighs and stands up stretching, imidatly getting snatched by Kim's hand rushing towards the outside bathroom on the dark side of the building.

"Jake want to fill up your ride too" I nod as Embry and Jared run inside to pay, I guess theyre freaked out by the darkness too.

"Who are you" A voice calls out, my eyes adjust to the darkness as twenty figures stand a few yards away. "You smell of shapeshifter"

"Yes, you do to" Seth calls out, I punch his arm.

"Why did you come here"

"We need your help" I call, this time Seth punches me. Their alpha steps into the light, he looks similar to us.

"Youre not taking our land are you, this isn't some kind of trick. Damn whose territory did Sam assinge Kansas too, it was right in the middle!

"No, there is a huge battle involvoing a few of our packs up near Washington." Embry and Jared run up behind us, making some of his men join him. They wore only cut offs. "Its involving the cold ones" I say, they gasp. Good I used the right terminology for them.

"And you need more packs to help you fend off this threat?" He asks, I nod, "They have too threatened our kind in this area. We were un aware there were more of you up north. Tell me how do you survive the cold"

"How do you survive the heat?"

"Our body temperature adapts to the environment around us. You will too soon enough. I assume you don't feel the cold"

"That is correct"

"And these must be your imprints" He nods to Kim and Bella running back to us hand in hand; slowing and standing back near Jared car in case of danger.

"Mine and Jared's yes" I correct nodding to Jared who is slightly behind Embry, flanking him.

"We will be happy to help you, but we will need to bring our families for we cannot go that long without seeing them" I nod, I understood perfectly. Seth pulls out his phone dialing Sam's number and handing the phone over for exchange of information, Bella and Kim make their way over to us, I pull her close to me, kissing the top of her head.

"Great, I guess will be seeing each other soon. I'll call some of the Elders for the packs I know of. Keep your wolves on the search though. Thank you, good bye" He hangs up the phone handing it back. "Keep up the good work, keep your shirts on; out here it's a sign of wanting a fight." He nods to us and heads back into the darkness.

"Man this is easier than I thought" Seth comments heading back to fill up his car. Embry fills up mine, and Jared fills up his while Bella and Kim stand near my car talking quietly.

"Ready to go" Embry taps my cars hood, I nod to him and he goes to get in his own car.

"I can drive" Bella insists, "You need some sleep to do the talking."

"Fine" I say, "But wake me up if you feel tired at all" Kim gets into the driver's seat and argues with Jared about it for like ten minutes until he gives up in defeat. I close my eyes just after I show her what highway to get on, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

X

"Wake up Jacob" I roll over feeling her lips on mine.

"I'm up" She was outside a diner.

"I'm hungry" She whispers, "SO I picked somewhere to eat"

"Ok let's go" I get out of the car, locking it and taking her into my arms. "Where are we?"

"Just outside of Alabama"

"Damn, why did you let me sleep for so long?"

"You needed it" she stops suddenly, I look to where she's looking seeing a pack over men who seem to be shape shifters.

"Stay by my side" I whisper and approach the men. "Hello" I call out. The largest one turns around, but he's just about my size.

"Hello" He calls in a thick southern accent, leaving his group to join us closer; the eyes of the towns folk on us. "Are you shape-shifter Jacob" He asks, I nod.

"Shape-shifter Mark called from Kansas informing me of your visit. I've been waiting for you." I smile not feeling as weirded out now. "I have brought together Alabama's packs for you, and now that you have found us we're going to head up to Washington, our imprints are already on planes headed that way. I also called ahead to each of the eastern states to have them do the same. Here is a map with the tribes of the meeting places to go to" I look at the map, it looks to be all rural small towns he marked; all along one highway.

"Easy enough, Thank you brother" I say, resting my hand on his shoulder like I had seen in Pocahontas.

"No thank you, this threat needs to end now. Many battles have been fought over them and this is the time to do it. Assembling the world's packs is the way to do it. They will be defeated once and for all"

He walks away after a small awkward moment, his pack and the other packs he assembled here following him heading for the direction the woods.

"Judy, let them eat on my tab" He calls to the woman behind the counter. I don't have time to argue they are already gone into the dense trees.

"You must be Jacob and Bella. Please order whatever you like"

"Two coffees" Bella whispers, knowing we both need the caffeine.

"And then two rounds of pancakes" I say she smiles at me, damn I'm good at this boyfriend thing. Maybe even better as a fiancé? Or should I start with a promise ring.

Review! (Hmmm what should Jacob do? Propose or promise?)


	24. Super Important MUST READ

(Note this is for all stories)

Im deeply sorry for the wait. My computer crashed, and i had to get a new one. Im working on getting my files transfered.

~I want to finish Gale's Promise before the end of this year. More so before the end of october, but we'll see.

~Posibliy finish Moonlight by that same time; unless my brain runs away with me. Sadly i dont not have the next chapter ready; it was almost ready then my computer crashed and now i have yet to find out if its even still existant.

~After those two stories are finished ill focus on in my eyes, and posibly a fic for Harry Potter. I have a plot i want to work out between an OC/Snape.

Please dont hate me, im trying as best i can. Ill be taking my work to school with me with only 50 minutes of class for a 2 hour round trip i better get some writing done while im there. And some friends to edit and input some ideas.

(Yes i am in college, not high school thank god... ) (Not that there is anything wrong with high schooleres, just gah highschool...)


End file.
